Captivating the Crow
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Senji never thought any woman could capture his attention in this hell called Deadman Wonderland until he met the new physician's assistant. Original Character
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Deadman Wonderland. The whole place was like one big, sick, cruel joke; a place of death covered over with the pretense of being a theme park, somewhere cheerful and fun. Most people thought it was a wonderful idea – the proverbial killing of two birds with one stone kind of thing. Prisoners were killed and eliminated while the masses were entertained. Everyone was happy. Except for the prisoners of course, but they were not viewed as real people.

Sonomi was having second thoughts about taking the job here as an assistant to Dr. Rei Takashima. Today was her first day and she could already tell there was something seriously wrong with that woman. She nervously toyed with a black curl, twisting it around her finger, as she watched the horrifying event playing out on the video screen. Her eyes took in the expression on Dr. Takashima's face as the camera focused on her while she concentrated on positioning the serrated tongs around the man's eyeball. The _good _doctor appeared to be close to an orgasm as she seized the man's eye and pulled to yank it out of his head. He was being tortured because he had lost the Carnival Corpse battle.

"This is disgusting," Sonomi muttered, turning off the television. She could not bear to hear the screams of agony from the tormented man. She would be seeing him soon enough anyway. It would be her job to take care of him after his ritualistic torture session that was his punishment for losing.

Inspecting the implements on the silver tray, Sonomi made sure she would have everything she needed to take care of the purposely and brutally injured man. After threading the needle in case he needed stiches, she filled a bowl with water to clean the blood from his wounds. Just as she was setting out bottles of antibiotics and syringes, the man was wheeled into the room on the stretcher he had already been strapped to for his anesthesia free 'operation.'

"Here he is, Sonomi," Dr. Takashima announced. "You're first victim."

'Not bloody likely. You're the only one victimizing anyone around here,' she thought to herself as she stared at the doctor who lit a cigarette.

"Take good care of our boy here. He's a crowd favorite," she said, sliding her hand over his well-developed chest. "He's damn good looking too."

Sonomi swallowed convulsively as the doctor's hand moved lower over the unconscious man's defined abdomen. Her mouth dropped open as Dr. Takashima slid her hand under the waistband of his jeans. "Sick bitch," she muttered, as she watched the woman massage the evident bulge there.

"What did you say?" the perverted doctor demanded, drilling into her assistant with her furious brown eyes.

"I said he made need a stitch," Sonomi lied, smiling at the disgusting woman.

"Just shut up and do your damn job," growled the sadistic bitch before stalking off in anger.

No. She was not going to like it here at all. However, jobs were hard to find and desperation had set in so here she was. Taking a deep breath to clear her head, Sonomi dipped the washcloth into the basin of water and began to clean the blood from around the man's now empty eye socket. Once that was done, the real nasty job lay ahead of opening his eye and checking to see exactly how much damage had been done and if anything needed to be sewn up to prevent further blood loss. She bit her lip as she forced apart his eyelids to look at the open bloody wound. Even though it was inhumane and downright mean, she was glad he was held down by steel restraints when he groaned and writhed in pain. She did not want him to kill her in a pain induced haze. It appeared that the veins had successfully sealed themselves off and the artery had been cauterized already by Dr. Takashima. One of the main sources of entertainment could not be allowed to die on them because it would be bad for business.

"It hurts," he mumbled through his gritted teeth.

Sonomi held her hand against her heart that had nearly stopped beating from his unexpected and sudden return to consciousness. Swallowing hard and forcing her nerves to calm down, she continued her examination of him.

"I know. I'm sorry," she murmured, laying her hand against his cheek. Hesitating for a moment, she looked at his handsome face that contorted with pain that she could not even begin to fathom.

The man opened his one good eye and turned his head to look at her. The iris was a steel blue color. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sonomi Yamato. What's yours?" she asked, continuing to check him over for other injuries.

"Senji Kiyomasa," he replied, closing his eye and grinding his teeth against the pain.

Sonomi retrieved one of the syringes and a vial of yellowish liquid. She gave him an injection of a painkiller, although Dr. Takashima had strictly forbid it. What were they going to do? Fire her? Or they could possibly use her for target practice for the Deadmans* with their weird ability to manipulate their blood into weapons.

"What did you do? What was that?" he inquired with a drowsy lilt to his voice. A drunken smile appeared on his face as the painkiller took effect.

"Just a little something to ease your discomfort," she stated calmly, unlocking the restraints. She gasped when his hand moved to her face and lay against her cheek. Her hazel eyes stared into his one sleepy looking blue-gray eye.

"You're a pretty woman. You're even fully clothed unlike that other crazy bitch," he drawled groggily.

Fully clothed? That was a weird thing for a man to notice. Sonomi had always been accused of dressing too conservatively and too manly. She looked down at her attire of a plain white button down shirt with only the very top button undone, her black slacks, and flat brown loafers. They were right. She dressed like a forty year old businessman. What made it stranger still was that he had actually complimented her on it.

"Go to sleep, okay? I'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Okay."

~\..'../~

* * *

Senji awoke with a start, wondering if it had been a dream. Reaching up to his face where the pain radiated from his eye socket through his whole head, he felt a leather eye patch. Damn. This nightmare was all too real. He forced himself up to a sitting position and was immediately assaulted by a wave of dizziness. A set of soft, cool hands grasped his brawny biceps and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Just lie still. You need rest. What is your big hurry anyway?" a sweet female voice that was very unlike the one of that heartless bitch doctor filled his ears.

Senji opened his one good eye to see a woman with long black hair leaning over him. He squirmed a bit as her curls fell over his bare chest and tickled him. Looking into her unusual hazel eyes, he reached up to push the stray curls behind her ear so they would stop tickling him. His fingertips lingered on her face, tracing the contour of her jaw from her ear to her chin. At least _she _was real, and she was definitely not Dr. Takashima.

"You need to take it easy until the painkillers wear off. I gave you something really strong," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you," he responded, dropping his hands to the table and staring at the white ceiling above him covered with fluorescent lights.

"What does that tattoo mean?" she inquired, referring to the letters DSMK tattooed over his black eyebrow above where he used to have an eye.

"It's the first letters of the names of four of my colleagues and friends who died. I was a police officer once," he said, closing his eye.

"Oh."

After a long silence stretched out between them, Senji began to wonder if she had left the room. He turned his head and opened his eye to see her sitting in the chair beside his bed with a faraway look like she was deep in thought. What was someone like her doing here? She seemed far too kind to be in a place like this. His cheeks felt hot as he studied her because she was pretty. It amazed him that such a pretty woman wore clothes that covered her up.

"Hey, Sonomi," he called, smiling as her head whipped toward him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmmm…what? Oh…I was just rethinking my decision to come here. I had no idea just how terrible the things were that occurred here," she muttered, staring at the floor.

"What kind of place did you think this was?" he snorted derisively, startled by her ignorance.

"I knew it was a prison and that the prisoners were killed here but...I don't know what I expected to be honest. I suppose I assumed the prisoners were killed by some sicko behind closed doors. I desperately needed a job. My father told me about it. He was able to set up my interview directly with Mr. Tsunenaga."

"Tsunenaga, huh? You really should have done your research before you came to that interview. It sounds like you were totally clueless about what you were getting into. Purposely misled perhaps?" His old police instincts were kicking in, making him suspicious as to why she was led to a job here.

"By my father? No, there's no way. He just wanted me to have job. That's all," she murmured tearing up slightly.

'Please, don't cry. I hate dealing with women's emotions,' Senji thought to himself as he looked at her welling eyes. "Who knows? People are insane and do crazy things for crazy reasons. Why do you think they enjoy the Carnival Corpse Battles so much? "

Senji watched the woman as she silently stood up to clean and tidy the room. He observed that she was not wearing a doctor's signature lab coat which was strange. That stupid Dr. Takashima always made such a big deal about wearing hers; like the coat was supposed to cover her critical errors in judgment with what she chose to wear. He could feel himself blushing hotly just thinking about how scandalously that woman dressed. Turning his eyes back to the dark haired woman bustling about, he noted her masculine type of dressing seemed to only accent her curves and femininity; almost more so than if she had been half naked like some of these other women around the prison. Shiro! He shuddered with the thought of the white haired woman in the immodest bodysuit. 'She might as well be naked,' he thought to himself and shivered violently.

"Are you all right? Are you in pain? Are you cold?" Sonomi inquired, her voice rising with anxiety.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm just thinking," he replied, giving her a big smile.

"Maybe we're both thinking too much. Would you agree?" She sat down beside him, her knee brushing his side as she pulled it up onto the bed.

"Yes, I would," he answered, unable to take his eyes off of her as she leaned down toward him. He gasped when she pulled up the eye patch.

"This might hurt a bit," she warned him before she started separating his eyelids.

Senji clenched his teeth to endure the searing sensation that felt like she had sewed his eyelid shut and was tearing it apart. He assumed blood had caused his eyelids to fuse together as his eye tried to heal itself. His other eye focused on her face as she used a cotton swab soaked in water to clean away whatever had glued his eye shut. Once again, he found himself wanting to touch her. It had been a long time since had cared for any human being, especially a woman. He thought he had lost the ability to experience emotions a long time ago. It was all Ganta's fault. He had somehow developed a liking to the gutsy kid who had the potential of being a Deadman that would rival him. Apparently that had opened him up to be interested in other people like this woman.

"Senji." He heard her speak his name. He knew she was too close because he could feel her breath on his lips when she exhaled.

"Senji," she repeated in a pleading voice.

"What?" he asked dreamily, placing his hands on either side of her head. Oh, god, her hair was like silk in his hands. It had been years since he touched something so soft and feminine. A pain shot through his eye when she released the eye patch to snap down onto his face.

"OW!" he yelled, holding his hand over his eye.

"No more pain killers for you," she snapped, getting up from the bed. "They have an adverse effect on you and make you act weird. You were somewhere out in the ozone just then."

The only thing that had an adverse effect upon him was her. It was not the pain killers that made him act funny. It was the fault of the one who gave them to him.

* * *

Author's Note: *Yes, I know this is really bad English but it is how they were referred to in the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Senji was laying on his bed in his room thinking about the woman who had taken care of him when the door slid open. He opened his eye to see her standing there in the doorway with a black doctor's bag to identify her but no white coat. His eyes swept over her to see that she was dressed in a pink button down shirt today with gray pants and the same plain brown loafers. He smiled which made his empty eye socket ache when the edges crinkled up.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked, not bothering to sit up as she crossed the room to his bed. He was a little apprehensive about being alone with her in his personal room. That implied a little more intimacy than being alone with her in the clinic examining room.

"I need to recheck your eye. You also need a shot of antibiotics. Are you in a lot of pain?" she inquired, standing beside the bed and waiting for him to sit up.

"Not a lot," he answered, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"I need you to remove your jacket."

Sonomi held her breath as he slowly stood up from the bed to take off the long black coat. Did he own a shirt? His bare, muscular torso was so close to her she could feel the heat radiating from him. She did not notice the smile on his face as she stared at his chest while he towered over her. Her heart beat faster when she reached out to press her hand against his pectoral muscle to push him back to the bed. His skin was so soft and smooth beneath her palm. His muscles were so powerful and hard. She forced her mind out of the carnal gutter and tried to concentrate on why she came here. Regret filled her from not telling him to come to the clinic. She pulled the prefilled syringe out of the bag to give him the antibiotic shot first. After swabbing his well-built arm with alcohol, she jammed in the needle and injected the medication.

There had been no reaction whatsoever from him, not even a hiss. Carefully pulling up the eye patch, Sonomi tentatively prodded the skin around his eye checking for tenderness. Once again there was no pain response which was a good thing. Biting her lip, she prepared to open his eye to check it for infection and bleeding.

Senji was studying her face as she examined him. He dreaded the ordeal of her checking his eye again. When her teeth latched onto her lower lip, he knew what she was about to do. His hands went to her waist, feeling her draw back from his touch.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…" He did not know what kind of excuse to make for his action except that he was being a big baby and dreading the pain.

"Here," she said, taking his hands and placing them around her waist again. "I am the only thing to hold onto while doing this, so go ahead."

"Thanks, Doc," he returned, clasping her small waist firmly and gritting his teeth.

Sonomi could barely pay attention to the task at hand, quite literally. She pressed the sides of her hands to his face, one on his cheek and the other to his forehead. Stepping closer, her breast loomed disturbingly close to his mouth. She wondered if he noticed. Her answer came in the form of a rosy pink blush racing across his cheeks that steadily deepened as she moved a bit to open his eye. Thankfully it was easy this time. The lids separated with no problem so she was able to quickly complete her assessment. Everything looked good so she hurriedly extricated herself from the position that had become mutually arousing and insanely uncomfortable because of that.

"You're well on your way to healing. It looks great all things considered," she said, feeling a stab of emotional hurt in her heart from the senseless violence. She might be misplacing her pity, but she felt sorry for him.

Dr. Takashima told her that the Deadmans were nothing but killers and a source of entertainment. They were no longer viewed as real people. They were all infected with something called the Branch of Sin which allowed them to manipulate their blood into weapons so they were invaluable test subjects to her as well.

"I'm sorry," Sonomi said although she was not really sure why. Seeing the perplexed expression on his handsome face, she added, "I just felt like I should say that."

Senji raised his hand and was about to touch her when he thought better of it. He ran his hand through his spiked black hair to play off the gesture as nothing. "When do you need to see me again?"

"Tomorrow. That was a pretty traumatic injury to your body, and I'll need to give you more antibiotics," she explained, gathering up everything to put it in her bag.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked, noting how she never worried about restraining him. Dr. Takashima never dared to touch him without having him strapped to a table.

"Should I be? I assumed if you wanted to kill me there would be nothing I could do about it anyway," she replied, giving him one of her kind smiles.

Senji realized she was probably right. The only thing that kept him from killing Takashima was the constant electrical shocks she gave him from that damn collar she always put on him along with the bonds and the fact she would dose him with tranquilizers.

"Well, I need to get back to the clinic. I certainly don't want the _good_ doctor to come looking for me."

~\..'../~

* * *

"You're not going to watch it?" Dr. Takashima asked from the other room as she sat riveted to the screen while smoking a cigarette. Another Carnival Corpse game was about to begin.

"No thanks," she answered. "I'll see the results soon enough," Sonomi mumbled to herself, setting up her tray for treatment.

"It's that new kid, Woodpecker! He's fighting Hummingbird! Come one! It's gonna be great!" the resident sadist yelled with dark glee.

"NO!" she bellowed back, continuing with her preparations.

A long, loud howl tore from her throat when her hair felt like it was being pulled out by the roots. Whirling around, she saw Dr. Takashima had grabbed a handful of her black curls and was still holding onto them.

"Listen, you snotty bitch! You may think you're better than me but you're not! Just because I like violence and it gets me off doesn't mean I'm a bad person!" the irate doctor screeched like a bird of prey who had found a new victim.

'How did someone like this become a doctor?' Sonomi wondered, wishing the evil creature would let her hair go.

"Oh! It's starting!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, abruptly releasing her catch.

Sonomi panted for air because she had been holding her breath. She shook her head and went back to laying out scalpels and bandages. For the next half hour she had to endure listening to the woman in the next room caterwauling, cussing, and making offensive noises as she watched the battle.

"Well, I'm off to the penalty game. Hummingbird lost," Dr. Takashimi announced, lighting a cigarette on her way out. "Your patient will be here soon."

Sonomi had just changed the sheet on the examining table when the guards brought in the wounded fighter. He was nothing more than a child! She gaped in horror as his huge gray eyes swirled around in his head while he strained to remain conscious. Her whole body lurched when she watched the guards seize him and cruelly slam him down on the table.

"Hey! There's no need for that! He's hurt," she murmured, rushing to him to push the black hair caked with sweat and blood away from the cut on his forehead.

"We don't care lady. They're criminals anyway," one of the guards snarled at her like a vicious beast.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy stammered fearfully, his massive eyes getting bigger. "I'm Ganta."

"I'm Sonomi. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you," she assured him, patting his shoulder. "Can you undress yourself so I can see all of your injuries?"

"I-I guess," he stuttered, sitting up.

Sonomi turned her back, retrieving another sheet from the cabinet. She handed it behind her, instructing him to cover up his middle. After turning around, she administered the painkiller she had ready. She pondered what her punishment would be when the doctor discovered she was using them. If they were not for the patients, who were they for? Did the doctor indulge in a little self-medicating or was it the guards who needed that little something extra to cope? She did not know nor did she care at this point. She turned her eyes back to the bleeding boy on the table.

Sonomi set to work, cleaning the wounds before she could assess the damage. The injuries appeared to be slashes from a whip like object; the lacerations were deep but clean with straight edges so they would be easy to stitch up. She grabbed the needle and surgical thread and began with the gash on his forehead. After stitching up cuts on his arms, side, and legs, she hooked up an intravenous solution of glucose and water so his body could replenish its blood supply. A noise behind her startled her when she was washing her hands.

"Hey, Doc," Senji called, walking into the room. He stopped and his one eye grew wide and round as he looked at the unconscious boy on the table. "Ganta? Is he okay?"

"He's all right now. He's just resting," she assured the stunned man.

The concerned expression immediately faded from his face as if he had caught himself and purposely made it disappear. The hardened man continued to stare at the boy, unable to remove the worry from his gray-blue eye.

"Give me just a sec," she said, scrubbing her hands as if she intended to rid herself of the first layer of skin. This whole place disgusted her. She lamented her decision more and more while the feeling of betrayal from her stepfather grew. It was as if this was his way of seeking retribution, of punishing her for causing her stepmother's death. It wasn't her fault really. She would have gladly died but mom…

"Sonomi," Senji gently called, grabbing her hands.

Sonomi looked down to see blood running down the drain. "Oh, god," she gasped when he removed his hand and she could see where she had rubbed cuts into her hands from the scrub brush. Rinsing the blood from her hands, she dried them quickly and pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"I'm all right. You don't need to do that," he told her as she began to check his eye.

"Yeah I do. And you need your shot," she insisted, hurrying because the gloves were filling with blood from the many small cuts on her hands. She gave him the shot and examined his eye in record time so she could peel off the bloody gloves and rewash her hands.

"See, I told you I was fine," he said, smiling at her as she poured peroxide over her hands. His eye surveyed her carefully, seeing that she was hopelessly shaken emotionally and her body was visibly trembling. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," she murmured, drying her hands gingerly. She shook them a bit then looked them over. It appeared the bleeding had stopped. Tears came to her eyes and she could not stop them this time.

Senji watched her with a growing sense of discomfort. Refusing to give in to the urge to run from the room, he instead walked toward her and put his arms around her. He was about to pull back and apologize when he felt her relax and lean against him.

Sonomi laid her head against his chest, her cheek contacting his bare skin. The shock of the skin to skin contact made both of them start but it was not enough to cause him to let her go. She was glad. She found the almost overpowering conspicuousness of his physical strength emotionally comforting to her. Her hands tentatively slid around his waist which made him jump again from the physical contact. He reminded her of a skittish animal that had been abused and was not accustomed to tender, loving touches.

Senji knew this was a mistake. He knew he should never have laid a hand on her. Her hot tears fell on his chest, cooling before they snaked down his body to make him shiver. The heat of unease and uncertainty rose from his toes all the way to his head. Before he could stop himself, he buried his hands in the plethora of curls cascading down her back. His lips grazed her forehead as she looked up at him, leaving them with a prickling sensation. Her green-brown eyes met his single eye but the effect was no less powerful despite being an unintentional Cyclops.

"Sonomi," he breathed, lowering his lips toward hers.

Sonomi felt her body weaken and grow hot from the way he said her name in that breathless, needy manner. Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of his full pink lips pressing to hers.

It was the kiss that never happened. The boy behind them groaned in pain and startled them. Sonomi hurriedly pulled away with a deep blush on her face to go check on Ganta while Senji turned his back on her and ran his hand though his spiked hair.

"Uh, Doc, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled, rushing to the door.

"O-okay," she stammered, watching him make a hasty retreat. Had she offended him? Her embarrassment blossomed into full blow humiliation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ganta woke up slowly, blinking his eyes against the bright lights above him. His head ached so much he thought it was going to explode. His whole body was terribly sore but other than that there was not a lot of pain-except for his head. He knew he was not alone because he felt a hand holding his. Looking down, he saw a woman sitting in the chair with her head full of black curls lying on the bed next to him.

"Mom?" he mumbled although he knew it could not be her because she was dead. His mother had straight hair she always wore in a braid.

"Are you all right?" Sonomi inquired, rubbing the sleep out of her hazel eyes.

"I-I'm okay. You stayed with me all night?" he asked, watching her stand and stretch her body.

"Uh huh," she yawned, stretching again. "I'm going to make some coffee. I'll be right back."

...

Sonomi impatiently waited for the ancient machine to brew her morning dose of caffeine which she needed more than usual this morning. Something about that boy had captured her heart, awakening her motherly instincts despite having no children of her own. She wondered if she would ever have children. Was she doomed to die old and alone in this place after years of stitching up abused and injured people? She had never thought about the future too much until it was taken away from her after she came to this godforsaken place. Maybe she was just being a pessimist. It had only been three days but she honestly did not see a way it could change.

Sonomi sipped her coffee relishing the rush of the caffeine through her system. This must be like the euphoria that addicts feel when they get their next fix. Yes, coffee was definitely her addiction. With the disturbing things she had seen in her short time here, she knew it was the least worrisome vice of many to be had in this place. She had accidentally stumbled upon prisoners in dark corners committing unspeakable sexual acts together. She had also walked in on Dr. Takashima and one of the guards in a very compromising position. Apparently the woman was seeking comfort after her huge disappointment from not being able to remove a vital organ from Hummingbird for her punishment. Her pity had been stirred up momentarily for the man when she saw the weeping scratches on his chest and belly that the doctor had inflicted. Upon hearing his groan of apparent sexual satisfaction during her hurried retreat, her pity had swiftly turned into revulsion. The sick and twisted things never stopped assaulting her senses here.

Sonomi froze in the doorway when she saw a man with spiked black hair sitting in the chair beside Ganta's bed. Then there was him. Senji Kiyomasa: the man with a body made for sin but with the sensibilities of a saint. A blush tinted her cheeks and the humiliation came flooding back when she remembered how she had embarrassed him by trying to kiss him. If she could, she would have turned around and ran back out. However, this was her work area and she had a job to do. Taking a deep breath to summon her courage and salvage what was left of her dignity, she moved over to the cabinets where she sat her coffee down to retrieve her stethoscope and sphygmomanometer (medical term for blood pressure cuff). She heated up the stethoscope by holding it in her warm palm as she crossed to the bed.

"Hi, Doc," Senji said, smiling at her. "I was just checking up on my pal here."

"He seems to be doing fine. How are you feeling?" she asked Ganta after she listened to his heart and lungs to make sure they were clear and no blood or fluid had pooled in them.

"I'm great all except for this headache," Ganta murmured, holding his head with his hand.

"I'll give you something after this," she assured him, strapping on the blood pressure cuff.

"Doc," Senji interrupted tentatively.

"Yes, Mr. Kiyomasa?" she responded formally. Did he flinch when she called him that? Ignoring what she thought she saw, she continued checking Ganta's vital signs and injuries.

"Can I talk to you?" he inquired nervously. "In private."

Sonomi hesitated momentarily as she was manipulating Ganta's leg that had received a deep slash right across his knee. She was making sure there was no damage to the joint or nerves. Gently laying his leg back down on the bed, she smiled at her young patient. His youth would be on his side for a fast recovery from these injuries. She retrieved two pills and a cup of water to give to the boy for his headache then began writing down notes in his chart. Keeping up her professional facade was helping her function without falling to pieces in Senji's presence.

"Sonomi, please," Senji implored her when she replaced Ganta's chart in the holder on the wall.

Sonomi felt her stomach lurch from the desperation in his voice, and she wanted to rush into his arms. Instead, she calmly walked to retrieve her lukewarm coffee before it became ice cold.

"Ganta, rest if you can. I'm going for a quick walk outside with our friend here," she informed the boy. She looked at Senji, returning his smile that made her feel warm and happy all over.

They silently walked through the corridors until they were able to finally see the light of day at the end of the hall. Senji opened the door for her and she walked out into the blinding sun. This was the first time she had been outside since coming here. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the natural light from the florescent lighting she was accustomed to.

"About yesterday," he began, leaning against the cinderblock wall with one booted foot propped against it. "I just want to apologize for doing that."

Sonomi took one more sip of her coffee and dumped the rest on the bush behind her. It made her sick at her stomach. She fiddled with the handle of the cup then finally raised her eyes to look at him. "Do you regret it? Did I embarrass you?"

"What? No! I don't regret it. I was embarrassed because…" His words halted and he scratched the back of his head because he was so ill at ease.

Sonomi lowered her eyes, turning her back to him. Did she really want to hear this? What could possibly have embarrassed him so much other than all he was just trying to do was comfort her and it went a little too far? He was probably not interested in her at all.

"Senji, I – " She stopped talking when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I was embarrassed because it's been so long since I've touched a woman. I feel like a stupid kid about to experience his first kiss. I really like you and would like to get to know you better. But I'm just…" he paused, moving closer to her until his body pressed against her back.

Sonomi closed her eyes and forced herself to breath when she felt him nuzzling into her hair while his hands slowly moved up and down her arms. Her breath hitched when he wrapped his arms around her neck for a backwards hug.

"I'm just trash. Nothing. A toy to be used and destroyed for the enjoyment of the masses and that idiot Tsunenaga," he said, turning her to look at him. His thumb brushed across her cheek to touch the wet trail that tears had made. He could not help but smile at her because she was so soft hearted and kind. "You really don't belong here. You don't belong with someone like me."

"How do you know? How do you what I'm really like? Do you know what I've done in my life? I wouldn't be surprised if you did absolutely nothing to be in here. And Ganta? That's a damn lie that kid killed his classmates. A child that cries for his mama during nightmares can't be a cold blooded killer, can he?" she asked, more tears slipping from her eyes.

During her sleeplessness last night, she had pulled up Ganta's on file records from the prison database after bypassing their security locks. Sonomi had speed read his file and shut it down before the computer spy seekers caught up to her and found her hacking files. She also discovered that she was not the only one lurking in the system but could not track the other person without getting caught herself. Her extensive knowledge of computers was actually what started her on the long winding path that led her to Deadman Wonderland. Being quite the computer geek as a teenager, she had a colorful past of committing mainly technology based crimes that did not hurt anyone as far as she could tell. However, it had been enough to anger her father who forced her to go to a private religious university for women so she could gain useful skills as a physician's assistant. The difference between a doctor and a physician's assistant is about four years of school. Therefore, Dr. Takashimi was her superior and not a colleague since she could only operate under the woman's direct supervision. She seemed to always find a unique way to get herself trapped into the most terrible situations.

Sonomi suddenly found herself in Senji's arms as she cried. She hooked her arms under his, hanging onto his shoulders as he held her close to cry her tears. Here was another exceptional dilemma she had wiggled her way into. What dumbass female falls in love with a man in prison with some weird ability to manipulate his own blood into a weapon he uses in an attempt to kill other people? 'Congratulations, Sonomi, you've done it again,' she thought to herself.

Sonomi opened her eyes when she felt him pull her head back with his hands firmly pressed to her cheeks. She looked into his eye having to smile with absurdity of it. Nothing in her situation made sense so she convinced herself to not even try to figure it out. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his velvety lips press a gentle, almost nonexistent kiss to her lips because his touch was so light and timid.

"More please," she begged breathlessly, rising up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway.

Their lips collided and her knees weakened as if someone had used a sledgehammer to knock them out from under her. She grunted when his hands swiftly moved to her waist to hold her up and pull her against him. The kiss was unmistakable this time as his lips tenderly moved across hers and lit a fire within her. They broke apart briefly to give each other a meaningful look to see if they were both okay with proceeding and taking it further.

Sonomi moved her arms to enclose his neck when he leaned down to kiss her again. She moaned when he kissed her forcefully, pulling her body into his. Her tongue shyly tested him, touching his bottom lip then retreating. She did not want to make the bashful man run away again – definitely not now. She issued a shriek of surprise that was muffled by his mouth when his tongue thrust into hers to explore her coffee flavored mouth. Relaxing into his arms, she sighed when he softly stroked her tongue with his. Her hands went to his face, caressing his smooth cheeks while he proceeded to kiss her senseless.

Wolf whistles and cat calls along with shouts of unrepeatable phrases erupted from the prisoners in the courtyard when they noticed the amorous couple in the alcove by the door. Senji refused to let her go. He had no intention of ending the kiss before he was ready to. He had finally broken past his overblown sense of modesty to kiss her so he was not going to give up quickly or easily. However, this kiss was stirring up other urges he had not considered would be awakened. Pulling his lips away from hers, he gave her another peck on the lips that was supposed to end it. It did not.

"Sonomi," he mumbled, between their heated mini kisses. "We have to stop."

"I know," she returned, ripping her lips from his and stepping back.

Senji smiled at her, reaching out to twist one of her long curls around his finger. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like this. It frightened him, but he liked it. Judging by the look of uncertainty and thoughtfulness on her face, she felt the same thing. At least they both shared the sentiment. It would be terrible if it were one sided.

"Hey, Doc. Do I need to come see you tomorrow for a checkup?"

"Why don't I make a house call? I'll come to your room."

This could be the recipe for one of two things: pleasure or disaster. They were hoping for the former.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonomi's first priority was tending to Ganta to make sure he was all right. She checked his vitals, gave him an antibiotic shot, and released him with a request to return the next day for a follow up visit. She was worried about him because he seemed so timid and sweet. That kind of person could not last long in a cruel place like this. Although she could be just plain wrong about what kind of person he is like she had deluded herself about this job. Recent bad choices made her question her judgment. She hoped that she was not wrong about him or Senji. They were both prisoners but neither one seemed to deserve being here at all. Either they had put up flawless façades or she was really naïve. Preferably neither one of those possibilities were true, and she was not being deceived at all by them or herself.

Sonomi would swear that evil, vindictive bitch Takashima was told about her kissing Senji. If it was not that, maybe the doctor was not as dumb as she looked and knew her assistant wanted to get to know the man on a more personal level. The woman kept her busy with pointless, idiotic chores in between her other duties. Suddenly it was necessary to restock everything from cotton balls to paper towels. The filing cabinet had to be organized as well. It looked as if those files had not been touched in twenty years. The up to date records they used on current prisoners were in another place entirely. The medicine cabinet also needed to be inventoried TODAY which she was glad she had been given that task. When all of that busy work was done, she prepared her bag with the necessary items she would need to give him his checkup. It also helped cover up the fact it was more than a routine visit.

Just as she was about to walk out, a patient was brought in – a patient that Takashima refused to treat and ordered Sonomi to take care of him. When she tried to argue that she was about to leave to check on another patient, Dr. Takashima told her she could take care of him or he would be left to bleed to death on the table. Acquiescing to the malevolent doctor's threat, she looked over the patient for a quick first assessment.

The boy appeared to be in his late teens having light brown hair with extremely long bangs obscuring one of his light blue eyes. She pushed back his hair just to make sure he had both of his eyes. She never knew what to expect around here. He was in so much pain he never said a word, only grunting and biting his lip to hold back cries of agony. Grabbing his chart, she was shocked by what she saw. Yō Takami: brother of Minatsuki Takami (aka Hummingbird). How did two siblings wind up in the same jail together? Hummingbird was his sister? That would explain the injuries. They were just like the ones Ganta had suffered from his fight with her. She was disturbed at the amount of injuries this boy had endured recently that were not healed yet. It seemed someone enjoyed using him as their personal punching bag and object of abuse. With a noisy sigh of resignation, she pulled out the necessary items to take care of him. After injecting a dose of painkillers, she started the usual care routine for the injuries. Once again, she would be forced to stitch someone back together.

When Yō was taken care of and she thought she had her chance, an odd little man waddled into the clinic. He was nearly as big around as he was tall with a ball of black hair on the top of his head. The sides of his mouth looked as if they had been cut then stitched back together.

"Masu sick," he moaned then punctuated the sentence by vomiting profusely on the floor. "Oh, Shiro's cooking makes me so sick."

'Who is the Shiro person?' she questioned in her mind as she ran to get a mask to protect her nose from the awful smell and a mop to clean up the terrible mess. Whoever she was, Sonomi was sure she did not want to eat any of Shiro's culinary creations. After cleaning up the nasty mess and giving the strange man something for indigestion and an anti-emetic (medication that stops vomiting), her day was nearly over. Soon she would be off and would not have any more distractions or obstacles. Well, she would be making the house call on her personal time which was okay because it had the possibility of becoming an extremely personal, extended visit anyway.

~\..'../~

* * *

Sonomi was in the shower in her miniscule suite just off of the G ward. Her living space consisted of a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen/dining area. That had been another disconcerting fact; not only did she work here, she had to live here too. All of the employees did, however, most of them lived in an apartment in a separate area of the compound. This prison was like a city all onto itself. There was no escape for anyone it seemed. Whether a prisoner or an employee, Deadman Wonderland was a jail for everyone. Sighing loudly, her ears almost missed hearing the sound of the click from her door being closed. Who in the hell was sneaking into her room?

Leaving the water in the shower on so she would not alert the intruder, she peeked from behind the shower curtain in attempt to see someone. Whoever it was had not made their way to the bathroom yet. Sonomi carefully got out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her. Her eyes darted around the bathroom searching for something that could be used as a weapon. Grabbing the toilet brush and feeling ridiculous as she held it above her head, she prayed the intruder would laugh themselves to death before they could hurt her. Tiptoeing to the living room, she saw the silhouette of the intruder as he stood beside the kitchen table. He appeared kind of small so she was confident she could take him. She threw herself at the person shrieking like a mad woman.

Ganta spun around, his huge gray eyes wide enough that she was sure they would pop out of their sockets. He yelled from the shock and fear of her screeching as he slammed himself against the wall and attempted to become part of it he was pressing himself into it so hard.

"Ganta! What are you doing here?" she yelled, stopping short of bludgeoning him with the toilet brush. It most likely would not have done much damage except to scratch the hell out of him. Throwing it back into the bathroom which was only about five feet away, she reached out to seize him for a hug.

"Ahhhhh! Sonomi!" he screamed, his fourteen year old voice cracking irreparably when her towel fell to the floor and his face was pressed snugly between her breasts.

She let him go and reached down to grab her towel with a crimson face. She retreated to her bedroom to hurriedly get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Coming back out of the bedroom, she dried her hair with the towel to be able to avoid having to face the young boy she had accidentally molested.

"I-I d-didn't mean to frighten you," Ganta stammered, visibly shaken by the double assault: once by toilet brush and a second time by her boobs. "I just wanted to bring you these to say thank you. I found them today when I working."

Sonomi looked at the wildflowers he held out to her. She grasped the drinking glass that served as makeshift vase for her bouquet. Her fingers caressed the petals of a perfect white daisy. The flower reminded her of him in its innocence and purity. Red flooded her cheeks again when she remembered how she had just marred that innocence. In the big scheme of things around here, that was by far the least traumatizing thing that had occurred to him. Setting the flowers down on the coffee table in front of her couch, she hugged him briefly which was much less awkward than she had expected.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Well, I guess I'll be going," he said, wiggling out of her arms and walking to the door.

"Hey, I'll walk with you. I need to check on Senji anyway. I never did get a chance to see him today." She grabbed her bag and slipped on a pair of black flats before leaving.

"You remind me of my mother," Ganta told her as she was locking her door.

"I do?" she queried, making a mental note to keep her door locked at all times. Ganta had taught her a valuable lesson today. She was just thankful it had been him and not some creep lurking in her room.

"She died in the earthquake," he stated with sadness in his voice.

"My mother, well my stepmother, died in the earthquake too. Seems like we have something horrible and tragic in common," she mumbled, sighing deeply.

Silence fell over them as they continued on their way down the drab gray metal corridor. It was a comfortable silence like that shared between friends. It was comforting actually just being in each other's presence without a word being exchanged. When they reached Senji's door, they said their farewells there.

"Good-bye," Ganta said, daring to give her another hug. He liked hugging her because it was comforting to him. He felt lucky to find someone like her in this hell hole. There was Shiro, but she was just plain weird, annoying, and somewhat scary.

Sonomi nervously knocked on Senji's door, staring down at the bows on her shoes as she waited. Anxiety crept up her spine like a cold chill. This was taking too long. She knocked again, jumping back when the door slid aside. Apparently, she had woken him up. Was it that late?

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize –" Her ability to speak was suddenly stolen from her as she took a good look at the man standing in front of her.

"Hi, Doc. What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily, leaning against the door frame.

Sonomi tried not to stare but there was no way she could stop. He must sleep in the nude. He had apparently grabbed his jeans and haphazardly threw them on, not bothering to zip or button them. Her eyes slid down his amazing chest and astoundingly defined abdomen. They dared to continue their downward journey to his open jeans where a tuft of black hairs curled over the zipper at the bottom. She felt hot; hotter than she should and swayed unsteadily on her feet with the threat of possibly fainting.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was shortened slightly to allow for the next chapter to be all-inclusive of the love scene between Senji and Sonomi. Chapter 5 is just one big lemon so skip it please if that does not interest you. If it does, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Doc? Are you all right? Whoa!" Senji exclaimed, lurching forward to catch her when her pretty hazel eyes rolled back in her head, and she lost consciousness.

Senji reached down to grab her behind the knees since he already had her around the shoulders. Picking her up, he carried her to his bed. What had happened? After he lay her down and covered her with the sheet, he was clueless as to what to do next. His only option was to wait for her to regain consciousness. Pacing the room nervously, he only had to wait a few minutes for her to wake up.

"Oh, god!" Sonomi yelled immediately coming to her senses and freaking out from her idiotic reaction. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her. He patted her on the back as she leaned her head between her knees in an attempt to stop hyperventilating.

Sonomi knew what had happened and was totally humiliated by it. She wondered if this was what it was like for him when he saw a scantily clad woman. Closing her eyes, she lay back on the pillow before she fainted again.

"Sonomi, what is it?" Senji was beginning to grow worried. Lying down beside her, he pressed his hand to her face. She was burning up and her face was red. "Are you sick?"

"No. I just had a really rough day," she answered. It was not a complete lie. She had experienced a _really _bad day. So far, things were not getting much better.

"Why are you here so late?" His fingers caressed her cheek and he kissed her forehead. She seemed to be cooling off a bit now.

"I wanted to check on you. You need your shot and –" Her words were cut off by his lips covering hers. Her body tingled as arousal flooded her senses, awakening every nerve ending and setting them on edge. She whimpered when his hand traced the curve of her body down her side and over her hip. Her fingers dug into the bed, grasping the sheet and twisting as his fingers slid under the edge of her t-shirt and touched her bare skin.

Senji savored the texture of her silky soft skin under his fingertips. God, it was a wonderful sensation-her smooth velvety body beneath his hands. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers. His thighs clenched as warmth flooded his groin and a pulsating hardness rose between them. He continued to explore her body with desire and curiosity that had triumphed over his shyness.

Although she wanted to beg him to take her, Sonomi withheld, allowing him to satisfy his inquisitive fingers and hands that moved over her body deliberately and with great care. She watched his face as he studied hers and touched her body as if he was trying to implant every sight and sensation into his memory.

Looking down into her glassy, desire laden eyes he dared to be bold enough to place his hand over her breast. He felt heat flood his face when he immediately touched her skin because she was not wearing a bra. Her fainting spell had prevented him from noticing that she was braless.

Sonomi released the sheet and moved her hands to his face when his eye closed and he groaned. Her fingers slid down his sinewy neck to his shoulder. She moaned his name in response to his fingers brushing across her nipple and instantly bringing it to a stiff peak that begged for more of his touch. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his body tense, and he moved his hand away.

"Please don't," she pled with him, grabbing his hand when he tried to withdraw it. "I need you. Senji, make me yours."

Senji pulled her against him, crushing his lips to hers as he roughly squeezed her breast and pinched the nipple. His overpowering hunger was making him brazen and shameless. He needed her too.

"Please, do it again," she groaned, sliding her fingers into hair. He squeezed and pinched once more causing her to pull his hair as the pleasure shook her body. She boldly moved her hand to his abdomen, sliding her fingers downward along his warm smooth skin. Edging her fingers between the fabric of his jeans and the coarse curly hair surrounding the base, she grabbed his member to pull it free from the jeans.

"Oh, dear god," he gasped when he popped free from the confining fabric. He cried out her name when she stroked the pulsating, aching, and long neglected proof of his gender.

Sonomi kissed his lips as she continued to rub him which made him jerk and twitch from the pleasure of her touch. How long had it been for him? She kissed down his neck enjoying the feeling of his fingers tangling themselves into her hair. Her lips pressed a trail of kisses down the middle of his chest, following the path made by the muscles. When she reached his belly button, her tongue slid out to trace the indention before she suggestively poked her tongue into it.

"Sonomi, stop, please," Senji pled, pulling on her hair a little when she kept moving down.

"Let me do this," she said with determination, kissing the area at the base of his manhood. She thought he was going to jump right off the bed and knock her to the floor.

Senji was afraid he would go off immediately when her warm wet mouth covered the head. He stifled his yells of intense ecstasy into pitiful, almost mournful, moans as she slowly slid down to the base. Once he was able to gain some semblance of control, he reached down with one hand to cradle the base of her skull while she moved at a maddeningly unhurried pace. Fast or slow, it did not matter because he would be exploding soon anyway. He thought he would lose his mind when she applied a gentle suction and her hand to stroke him along with the ministrations of her delightful mouth.

"Sonomi, sweetheart, I'm about to…can I…in your mouth…oh, god," he moaned, thrusting upwards and feeling the sweet release as he squirted into her beautiful, sexy mouth. After a few more unsteady pushes between her lips, he had given her everything. He pulled her up to a sitting position above him watching her lick her lips.

"Why did you do that?" Senji asked, unable to stop gazing at her.

"I wanted to please you. I'm sure it's been what seems like an eternity since you've been with a woman. When you make love to me the first time, I want it to last a while," she said, lying down beside him. Her fingers played over his chest and she pressed random kisses across the paths her fingers made.

Senji pulled her mouth over to his to kiss her. He held her close to his body as he kissed her, sliding his hand under her shirt again. Teasing her nipple and kissing her was quickly reawakening that certain part of him. He snatched her shirt over her head, surprising her and making her giggle. With a broad smile on his face, he rolled her over and lay her down on her back. Kneeling between her legs, he looked down at her bare breasts.

"Oh, those are so pretty," he complimented, leaning forward to touch the brownish pink nipples.

"Senji!" she exclaimed and giggled as he massaged and fondled her breasts. Her light hearted attitude toward the matter seemed to be putting him at ease with the issue of sex.

"Sonomi," he whispered, kissing her neck. "Do you want me?"

"More than you know," she answered with complete sincerity.

Senji sat back on his heels, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. With her help, he extracted her from the tight denim material and her underwear all at once. Leaning forward and assuming a push up position over her, she used her feet to push down his jeans. He grabbed one of her legs, pulling it to the side so he could slide into her. It was all he could do to keep from rushing to a climax as he slowly slipped into her body inch by inch. He held onto her thigh as he moved tentatively making sure he did not come to a conclusion too quickly. It was her fault because her body felt so damn great. With a languid smile of self-satisfaction spreading across his face he knew she was enjoying it to by the cute little sounds she was making. He had not been with a lot of women but he had never heard one squeak, squeal, moan, and sigh like the one writhing under him now.

Sonomi had not felt anything like this in a long, long time. She thrust her hips at him because he was moving too slow. Biting her lower lip from the ecstasy that raced through her body, she did it again hoping it would prompt him to speed things up. It did. All she had to do was wrap her legs around his waist and hang on for the ride of her life.

"Senji, " she groaned, clawing his back but refraining from digging into him.

"You feel so good," he moaned in her ear, his fingers pressing into the soft skin and firm muscle of her thigh.

"OH, YES!" she cried, stabbing her nails into his extraordinary ass.

That action was like spurring a wild stallion, and he lost it. Senji thrust into her forcefully, pushing her across the bed. He almost drove her into the metal headboard but she wrapped her hands around the metal bars and pushed herself back down toward him. Using his kisses to quiet her loud cries, he continued to push into her aggressively.

"Senji, yes, yes, YES!" she howled, convulsing under him from her mind blowing orgasm. She felt her body shaking as bliss flooded through her. A strange floating feeling enveloped her from the strong surge of endorphins that soaked her system.

"Sonomi," he whispered, feeling his orgasm rise quickly and unleash with a surprising force. He thrust into her body, emptying into her physically and emotionally.

Sonomi opened her eyes, looking at the exhausted panting man holding himself above her. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers for a kiss. Her hand meandered over his well-built chest and belly while he huffed to catch his breath from his powerful efforts. Pulling him down on top of her, she rolled them both onto their sides so he could rest without crushing her under his muscular body.

"You're amazing," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I shouldn't have done that. I should have made you leave," he wheezed, still breathing hard.

"But I wanted it. I want you," she assured him, kissing his nose.

"Why? I don't deserve you," he protested, sliding his hand over her silky arm to revel in the softness of her skin.

"Let me decide that," she rejoined, kissing both of his cheeks. She gave him a kiss on the lips then sat up. "I have to leave before we both get into trouble."

Senji watched her get dressed with a growing sense of despair and agony growing inside of him. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to make her his in every way, not just sexually. When she sat down on the bed beside him after dressing, he could only stare at her.

Sonomi leaned forward pressing her lips to his for one last kiss before parting. Pressing her forehead against his, she wished it were possible to establish some kind of telepathic link to him so they could somehow stay connected. She had not anticipated how heart rending it would be to leave him.

"If there's a way for us to be together, I'll find it. I'll beat down the damn doors of this prison with my bare hands if I have to. Do you believe me?" Senji asked, staring into her eyes.

"I believe you."


	6. Chapter 6

For once, Sonomi had would what could be deemed a good day at work. Yō Takami was released once he was given a thorough exam after her arrival. Ganta arrived for his visit which did not take long because he was had already healed quite nicely. Once he received his shot, he was on his way. She puttered around arranging and rearranging things for an hour or so in case anyone came in she would look busy.

"You can go if you would like," Dr. Takashima offered pleasantly.

'Well, that's scary as hell,' Sonomi thought to herself but took the offer and left before the doctor could change her mind. She knew just where she wanted to go.

Sonomi was terribly disappointed to arrive to an empty room when she opened Senji's door. Where could he be? She turned to see a young girl with short, closely cropped brown hair and massive innocent brown eyes cowering timidly in the doorway of her room with a pot of pink primroses in her hand. This must be the cruel and deceptive Minatsuki Takami. Ganta had told her some frightening and disturbing things about this girl. She was glad that he had warned her about this girl.

"Do you know where Senji is?" she asked, smiling as the girl mutely nodded and pointed down the hall.

"He's in the gym. You can't miss it," Minatsuki said, refusing to move from her doorway.

"Thank you," she replied, almost afraid to turn her back on the disturbed individual who made her nervous. It was alarming that the girl could act so virtuous and proper yet be so evil.

Sonomi hurried down the hall, following the sound of grunting punctuated by the clinking of metal. Venturing a guess that he was lifting weights, her assumption was proved true when she entered the door. He was lying on the weight bench performing bench presses with an enormous amount of weight judging by the number of thick steel weights clamped onto the bar and his red face contorted by effort. Her eyes roamed over his body, gladly taking in the sight of his sweat covered bronze flesh while he replaced the bar in the stand above him. A warm blush flooded her cheeks when she noticed the sizable bulge in his tight jeans.

"Hi, Doc. You're not going to faint on me again are you?" he asked with a smile when he saw her red cheeks.

"No. I think I'm over that after last night," she squeaked, clearing her throat before offering him a sheepish grin.

"Give me a sec. I need to take a shower," he told her, swinging his leg over the bench and turning toward her.

Sonomi's breath caught in her throat when his large hands encircled her waist and pulled her forward. She lowered her lips to his for what she thought was going to be a short, chaste kiss. Her breath ceased to flow as his lips moved over hers with an urgency that spoke more than words could. She yelped when he picked her up, carrying toward the showers with him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as he took her into the communal shower.

"After last night, I learned sex with you would always be a good idea," he joked, sitting her down on the long counter across from the sinks.

"But what if someone comes in?" she argued, surprised by his boldness when he began unbuttoning her lavender shirt.

"They won't. Did you buy the same shirt in every color of the rainbow?" He unbuttoned and unzipped her black trousers as well.

"Yeah. Actually I did," she giggled. Why in the world would he notice such an odd thing? She suddenly remembered he was a cop, and it was his nature to notice the small details others overlooked.

Sonomi kicked off her shoes and finished undressing as he peeled off his skin tight jeans. She watched him as he turned on two of the shower heads, turning them toward each other so they would be surrounded by water on all sides. Her breathing became shallow and rapid as she watched him soap up to remove the sweat from his body. It was a thing of sexually stimulating beauty to watch his hands glide over his muscled body. She pressed her thighs together as a rush of heat centered there when his hands moved down his gorgeous brawny chest, over his chiseled abs, sliding down to grasp his erect member. Pushing herself off the counter, she went to him. She pressed her hand to his face staring into his lovely steel blue eye.

Senji pulled her under the water with him, pressing her body to his. Her perky little nipples scraped over his chest making his member twitch and rub across her belly. He kissed her, grasping her buttocks and pulling her up. A sigh of satisfaction rumbled from his throat when she enclosed his waist with her legs. He pressed her to the wall, moaning when she reached down to hold him and position him so he could enter her willing and wonderful body.

"Sonomi," he murmured, pushing into her gently. Her little whimpers of pleasure excited him.

Sonomi held onto him as he pushed her against the wall grinding his hips into her. Panting in ragged breaths while he rubbed the most sensitive part of her femininity with his pubic bone, she could feel her body already rising toward that pinnacle of pleasure that was so gratifying.

"Senji, oh, god, kiss me," she begged. When his lips touched hers and his tongue invaded her mouth, copying the movements of his hips, she was treated to a mind numbing orgasm that made her wriggle and squirm until it was hard for him to hang on to her.

Setting her down on her feet, Senji turned her to face the wall with her back to him. He leaned her forward, putting her hands on the wall to brace her before he entered her from behind. Holding onto her hips, he drove himself into her with unrestrained desire. His hand covered her mouth to stifle the loud cries that echoed off the tile walls in the shower. He caressed the perfect porcelain colored skin across her back as thrust into her forcefully. It was an incredible turn on how she liked it just a little bit rough. Sliding his hand forward around her hip and down between her folds, he found the sensitive little pleasure button hidden there. Massaging it gently with his fingers, he felt her jump and writhe under him. He could tell she liked it by the way she pushed herself toward his hand. The pressure built at the base of his manhood until he discharged with a furious rush of pleasure that left him lightheaded. He winced and hissed with pain when she bit his finger on the hand covering her mouth as she climaxed under him, bucking her hips wildly.

Sonomi leaned forward against the wall, resting her forehead on the tiles while she dragged in great gulps of air. She turned to see him standing there, his chest heaving so profoundly his shoulders rose and fell with each breath. Her eyes met his and she held out her arms for him. She smiled when he came to her, holding her tenderly in his arms.

"Would it be too soon to say I love you?" Senji asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she whispered back, kissing his lips briefly. "You have to keep my secret too."

"What's that?" He had to kiss her before she would answer.

"I love you too," she whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"You're secret is safe with me," he assured her, smiling when she giggled lightly.

Not wanting to stay in their present compromising position too long because of the constant threat of getting caught, they kissed while the water washed off any remaining proof of their sensual encounter before quickly drying and dressing. They were walking down the hall when Ganta crossed their path.

"Hi!" he greeted them excitedly, flying right into Sonomi's arms for a hug.

"What's up, kiddo?" she giggled, ruffling his curly black hair.

"I'm just surprised to see you here. What are you two doing?" he inquired, looking questioningly between the two people who now sported deep pink blushes.

"Just talking," Senji answered quickly.

"O-okay," the boy stuttered, waving and walking away. "Bye!"

"See ya later," they called after him.

"What do you want to do now?" Sonomi asked, sliding her hand down his arm.

"You," he answered flirtatiously, squeezing and releasing her hand.

"Wow! You're not shy anymore are you?" she chuckled, following him into his room.

"No," he replied, pulling her to the bed.

Senji made love to her once more before she left him. If he had known what would happen next, he never would have let her go.

~\..'../~

* * *

Sonomi unlocked her door and stepped into her room. She smelled cigarette smoke a second before a glowing red light appeared in the shadows of her living room. Her breathing ceased momentarily with shock when the lamp clicked on. Icy fear gripped her spine threateningly to snap it in two thereby reducing her to a sniveling pile of terror. She refused to give in to the overwhelming fear. Holding her head high and forcing herself to take in deep breaths to fill her aching lungs, she glared at the doctor who eyed her up and down. She did not like that look. It was a lustful expression that made her feel like something the doctor wanted to eat.

"Where have you been young lady?" Dr. Takashima inquired, taking a leisurely drag off of her cigarette.

"I was checking patients since I had nothing else to do," she answered, opening the door. She prepared to flee but it was too late.

A redheaded man appeared on the other side of the door, pushing her back into her room so he could walk inside. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Genkaku!" Takashima exclaimed happily as the man stared lasciviously at Sonomi.

"Is this the sacrifice you promised me?" He licked his lips, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around to look at her.

Sonomi shrieked when he grabbed her ass, manhandling her roughly. Nausea enveloped her when he pulled her against him, rubbing the hard mound in his pants against her behind.

"That's her. She beautiful isn't she?" Dr. Takashima rose from the couch and crossed the room to them.

Sonomi trembled uncontrollable as he held her still while the other woman unbuttoned her shirt. She closed her eyes and willed herself not the vomit when the sadistic bitch grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. So she liked men and women; the _good_ doctor was an equal opportunity abuser. Somehow this did not surprise her.

"Yes, very beautiful," she moaned, attempting to kiss her assistant.

Sonomi threw her head forward, head butting the woman in the nose. Her head hurt like hell but it was worth it when Takashima screamed holding her hand over her nose. She grinned hatefully when blood began to seep through the doctor's fingers.

"You fucking bitch!" she screamed, slapping Sonomi with her free hand.

Although her cheek burned like fire from the doctor's hard slap, she continued to grin. She felt the redhead petting her, running his thin bony fingers through her hair and over her back. Turning to look at him, she spit in his face. Revulsion welled within her as his long pointed tongue snaked out to lick the foamy wad of spittle from above his lip. She tried to scream when he smashed his lips against hers, cutting her lip with his teeth. Her mouth flooded with the metallic taste of her blood while he sucked at her lip moaning with pleasure. Oh, these people were truly a special kind of sick.

"Hey! HEY!" Dr. Takashima yelled, punching him in the arm. "Bring her to the clinic. We can have more fun there."

Sonomi was hefted over the shoulder of the man called Genkaku. She screamed and kicked all to no avail. Shifting in an attempt to alleviate the pain of his sharp, skeletal shoulder stabbing into her belly, she shrieked with piercing volume when he threatened to drop her.

"Be still, dammit!" he yelled, thrusting his shoulder into her abdomen.

Sonomi felt a rib give way and was not sure if was broken or merely cracked. Either way, a searing pain raced through her gut that made her feel hot and sick.

When they were at the clinic, she was taken through several doors to the very room where Dr. Takashima executed the penalty game punishments. The skinny redhead holding her sat her down on the table and pulled at her shirt.

Sonomi fought him, pushing his hands away and slapping his face. This served only to excite him and make him laugh with a malevolent cackle.

"Ooooh, Rei, this one is special. I like them with a lot of fight in them. They always last longer," he growled, grabbing her bra with one hand and ripping it from her body. "Keep the damn shirt."

Dr. Takashima grabbed her hands and hurriedly buckled the thick leather restraints around her wrists. She assisted Genkaku with holding the combative woman down by the hips so he could strip off her pants and panties. The each took and ankle and buckled them down to table.

Sonomi panted to catch her breath. Now that she was fully restrained and alone in a hidden room with the two psychos, despair and dismay set in. Tears slid from the corners of her eyes and soaked into her hair. There was no one to save her. How would Senji ever find her now?

"Don't cry, baby," Genkaku cooed, running his hand over her head. "I'll take good care of you."

A beeping sound filled the room and the redhead grabbed a phone out of his pocket. "Dammit!" he hissed, shoving it back into his pocket. "I've got to go. A little emergency has come up that I need to take care of. Someone thinks they're going to get out of here."

"Jail break? Are you kidding me?" Dr. Takashima laughed mirthlessly, lighting a cigarette. "Don't be gone too long or I won't be able to wait for you. I have special plans for my lovely assistant here."


	7. Chapter 7

Senji stalked out of the room leaving Ganta in the hallway to stare after him. He had just saved the kid's ass from the Undertakers. He liked the kid but he was a weak pathetic little bastard who needed to grow up quick and developed a backbone before he died in this place. Something was still wrong. What could it be? The image of a pretty black haired doctor formed in his head.

"Shit, of course. I'm so stupid," he muttered to himself. He had to hurry. But where to find her? At least the possibilities of her location were few: the clinic or her living quarters. He would check the clinic first.

...

* * *

"Bitch," Dr. Takashima growled through her teeth as she gave Sonomi another injection.

Sonomi had no idea what the doctor had been shooting her up with. All she knew was she felt like she was floating and there were two of everything she looked at. She closed her eyes when the euphoric rush from the new injection ran through her veins. She was flying; at least she felt that way anyway. A pathetic grunt was all she could manage when Takashima sliced off a small piece of skin from her inner thigh. Smalls cuts and bruises already marred her body from the doctor's abuses. The sadistic bitch had not waited for her partner in torture but that was not really a surprise to the victim. The thought of what that man had planned for her made Sonomi quiver. If only someone were coming to save her…

* * *

"Doc! Hey, Doc!" Senji yelled into the dark empty room where he usually found her. "Dammit! I thought for sure she would be here."

Senji decided to look for the bitch doctor to see if she knew where her assistant was at this time. After searching the whole clinic, he cursed softly under his breath because he could not find her either. He was glancing around anxiously when he noticed a door he had not tried yet. The knob did not move when he attempted to turn it indicating that it was locked. His ears perceived a barely audible groan then he heard a hissing sound like someone shushing another person.

"Sonomi," he gasped, kicking in the door without a second thought. He saw her strapped to the table used for torture. It was being used for its intended purpose. Rivulets of blood covered her body and dark purple bruises stained her lovely ivory skin. It frightened him that her glassy eyes were open in a blank stare at the ceiling. "NO! Sonomi!"

"It's your fault you know," Dr. Takashima told him, sucking on yet another cigarette.

"My fault? How are your sick tendencies my fault?" he asked, using the serrated blades on his rings to cut his arms. He was about to kill this bitch. Some people should not be allowed to live.

"I am punishing your little girlfriend here because she touched something that was not hers," she murmured, caressing Sonomi's inner thigh. She was deciding where she would remove skin next. Eventually, she would skin her alive but not before Genkaku could have his fun.

"What the hell do you mean? Me? I'm not yours either," Senji growled angrily, his good looking face contorting with fury.

"She fucked you! She can't do that!" she screamed like a wounded child who had her favorite toy taken away.

"Crazy bitch," he muttered, drawing his blood weapon to kill her.

Sonomi could hear the pitiful pleas of Dr. Takashima just before she listened to the gut wrenching sound of the doctor's death. She closed her eyes when she heard the wet, gurgling sound of the doctor trying to breath. It sounded as if the woman had been stabbed in the heart or lungs and they were filling with blood. She jumped when warm liquid sprayed across her body before hearing the even more disturbing sound like soggy meat being dropped on the floor.

"Sonomi," she heard Senji breathe before his face appeared above her.

"I'm okay. Just get me out of here, please," she begged, relief flooding her body as he worked to free her from the restraints. She held up her arms for him, and he picked her up. They were both covered with blood, and he held her with her head pressed to his chest.

"Don't look. You don't want to see that bloody mess," he warned her, walking out of the room with her held securely in his arms.

"What did you – "

"Let's just say she won't rest in peace. She will rest in pieces."

...

* * *

Sonomi could not get the water hot enough or use enough soap. She still felt dirty and wished there was some way to scrub her brain and eyeballs to rid herself of all the filth she had been subjected to while here. She stood under the water, not caring that it made her cuts sting and her bruises ache. There had to be some relief from the horror. She began to cry.

Senji heard the muted sobbing and went to her. He was covered with blood anyway and would prefer to get rid of it. That was as good of an excuse as any to get into the shower with her. Although he supposed he did not really need an excuse to be near her. The doctor had called Sonomi his girlfriend and for once he had to admit that damn woman was right. For all basic intents and purposes she was indeed his girlfriend because he loved her and wanted to be with her. Right now, she needed him.

Sonomi jumped and turned when he entered the shower with her. She moved back against the wall as she watched him rinse the blood from his body. Her eyes concentrated on the pink water swirling down the drain and disappearing. If only they could disappear from this place. She pressed her forehead against the wall with her back to Senji to allow the tears to fall without making him endure the sight of her crying.

Senji reached out to touch her back and he felt her cringe slightly before she started to tremble. He was afraid to touch her because of all of the cuts and bruises. It would break his heart to cause her any further pain – physically or emotionally. He pulled her into his arms unable to ignore the effect of pulling her body against his.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing her cheek.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Please don't be sorry about this," she murmured softly, grasping his hard member firmly in her hand.

"Oh, god, that feels good," he whispered in her ear when her hand stroked him. "Are you sure you want to? Are you up to it?"

"Since you are, I am," she giggled, turning her lips to his and kissing him. She broke the kiss and reached past him to turn off the water. Taking him by the hand, she led him to her bed.

Senji lay down on top of her. There was no need to waste a lot of time on foreplay. He could tell she was in a hurry to have him by the way she aggressively seized his member and guided him into her body. She was actually not quite ready yet and it was a bumpy entrance but the friction felt amazing. His mouth covered hers and his tongue immediately sought hers. He moaned when she pushed back, tangling her tongue with his. It was a sensual tug of war where everyone was a winner.

Sonomi pressed her face into his neck, enclosing his body with her arms and legs. She could not get close enough to him. She urgently needed his comfort and his body for her pleasure as well. Her nerves felt raw and on edge from the pain they had tolerated and now they were being subjected to immeasurable pleasure. She held onto him like he was her lifeline to sanity and life itself while he pushed into her emotionally destitute body wanting him to fill her up again.

"I love you," Senji whispered, kissing her lips briefly.

"Say it again. Please," she implored him, pushing him back so she could look him in the eye.

"I love you. You're mine. I want you to be with me always," he stated in a voice shaky from his heightened physical pleasure. Apparently it worked for her too.

"Yes, that's it," she breathed before arching her back and screaming from the orgasm that rocked her body.

"Oh, Sonomi, damn," he ground out between his teeth. In a futile attempt to keep going, he tried to hold back his climax. With her thrashing beneath him and pushing her hips up at him there was no way to control it. He forced her hips into the bed with his hands as he let loose into her with a yell from the intense emotional release as well as the physical.

Sonomi caressed his cheek as he lay with his head on her chest panting for air. She held one of the only two people in the world who meant anything to her. She honestly did not think she could survive if something happened to either one of them.

"I don't know what's going on around here but some crazy guy named Genkaku said something about a jailbreak," she told Senji, sliding her fingers through his damp hair. She was thankful for that jailbreak because it was the only thing that kept that creep away from her.

"Yeah, I know. I had the displeasure of meeting him. That little idiot Ganta got wrapped up in some scheme by an ex Deadman who convinced him and a bunch of other idiots to try to break out of here," he muttered, enjoying her gentle fingers stroking his face.

"Ganta? He did what?! Is he all right?" she asked, her whole body tensing. She tried to sit up but her tired lover refused to move.

"Yes, mama, he's all right," he assured her. _Mama. _His fingers brushed across her flat belly thinking about what a good mother she would be because she was so sweet and kind. But it would be stupid to bring a baby into this world. It was hell on earth in here and things weren't much better on the outside.

"Senji, I was so frightened. I thought I was going to die. I didn't think you would be able to find me," she stated in a disturbingly calm voice.

"I'll always find you when you need me," he assured her, kissing her. "Come on. We need to go."

"Go? Go where?" she inquired, sitting up after he did.

"I need to get to the gym. I have some extra aggression to work off. Besides, I think a certain Woodpecker will be looking for me soon. If he's the kind of kid I hope he is, I know he will come find me," he said, getting up to dress.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, digging in her dresser for clothes.

"He's weak, Sonomi. Emotionally and physically. If he doesn't find a way to toughen up and get smarter, he will be eaten alive here. Or anywhere else for that matter," he stated bluntly.

Sonomi dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt to follow him out of the door.

"He looks up to you. He really likes you," she told him, holding his hand as they walked.

"Yeah. I know. That's why I want to help him. It's not often that people like me. You and Ganta are just weird," he laughed, nudging her with his elbow.

"I suppose so," she agreed with a smile.

"I want you to stay near me so I can protect you. I don't know what's going to happen now." He clasped her hand firmly wanting to hold her and always keep her safe.

"I love you," she blurted suddenly, remembering she had not returned the sentiment earlier.

"I'm so glad," he chuckled at her outburst, blushing slightly to match the pretty pink color on her cheeks.

Once they reached their destination, Sonomi made herself comfortable in the corner on one of the huge exercise balls while he began a weight lifting routine. Entertaining herself by bouncing slightly, her mind began to wander and she was soon fantasizing about what it would be like to have sex on one of these. She tittered like a little girl at the hilarious images running through her mind. She was convinced it would be anything but sensual and there would a lot of bruises to show for the failed efforts in addition to an aching belly from the laughter.

"What are you giggling about all to yourself over there?" he asked, moving from the small hand weights to the bench press.

"Oh, nothing. Just letting my imagination roam," she answered, still bouncing on the ball.

"You are reminding me of something by doing that. Next time you're going to be on top," he informed her brazenly.

'Damn. When he gets over something he's really over it,' she thought to herself thinking about how just a few days ago he could not even think about a naked woman without blushing.

"S-Senji," Ganta stuttered when he walked into the room

Senji and Sonomi both stopped what they were doing and stared at the terrified boy.

"I want you to train me. Help me use my powers better," he announced with more confidence, standing tall as he stared at the reticent Senji.

Sonomi bit her lip as she watched the man ignore him while wiping the sweat from his face and chest with a fluffy white towel. She wanted to say something but she knew this was between them and to keep her mouth shut. Besides, she already knew how this was going to work out.

"I'm so weak I can't even help myself! Please!" the boy begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why should I help you? You're weak like a little girl. Even now you're crying," he spat at him disdainfully.

'What the hell is he doing?' Sonomi wondered, her resolve to keep her mouth shut was weakening. There had to be a reason he was doing this.

"You have to! The first enemy I have to defeat is my weakness or I'll be a loser my whole life!" Ganta yelled, the tears running down his cheeks.

"You're right," Senji returned with a smile. "The most important thing is you realized that. Your determination is your defining attribute. Your resolute spirit will enable you to conquer that weakness. Shall we get started?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sonomi decided to leave before the training began. She is sure it would be too much for her nerves to handle at this point. Little did she know there is another unwelcome guest waiting for her in her quarters. Opening the door and running her hand over her weary face, she did not see him sitting there at first. All she could think about is lying down in bed to rest her injured body and soothe her wounded mind.

"Hello, my dear," the voice sounded from her living room.

The slightly nasally voice of the bespectacled freak scorched and destroyed the last nerve she had left, setting her on edge. Turning around, he smiled at her, his weasel like little face scrunching up until his eyes appeared to be mere slits. It reminded her of the grin a pedophile gives a child when he is offering her candy before he victimizes her. She is no child, but he is without a doubt a creep and here with something in mind. Leaning against the wall across the room from him which is probably a mere six feet, she stared at him in silence refusing to speak. She imagined grabbing that lock of hair sticking straight up from his forehead and snatching it out. The thought of his girlish scream of pain and terror made her smile. Thinking she is smiling at him in a friendly invitation, he stood up from the couch and crossed the small distance to her.

"It has been brought to my attention recently that there is an unexpected opening for a resident physician at Deadman Wonderland," he proclaimed, standing uncomfortably close to her.

Sonomi strained to keep her breathing slow and even as he stood in front of her holding his hands behind his back. She kept her eyes on his face which still held that unpleasant smile that made her skin crawl. Swallowing with and audible gulp, she attempted to find her voice. When she could not, he continued speaking.

"Would you happen to know anything about that, my dear? I was informed it was a bloody mess and there were signs that an unscheduled torture had taken place," he said, still looking down at her through his slit eyes and with the leering grin. Waiting for an answer and getting none, he proceeded. "No? Still nothing? Hmmm…I thought for sure you would know something."

Sonomi flinched when he touched her face, tracing her lips with his finger. Her lips parted as her breath began to come in short, sharp gasps. She closed her eyes and forced back the bile that rose in her throat when his finger penetrated her lips. Tears gathered in her eyes as he stroked her tongue with his finger then began to move it in and out of her mouth suggestively. No more today, please. She had already endured enough from Takashima and barely escaped getting raped by Genkaku.

"Mmmm," he hummed, leaning closer to her until his lips are brushing against her cheek at the corner of her mouth. Removing his finger after violating her mouth, he pressed a kiss to the flesh his mouth grazed.

Sonomi gasped, pressing her back into the wall in a futile attempt to distance herself from him. She trembled uncontrollably when his hand pressed against her cheek and his lips against hers. When she did not respond, he lifted his lips and stared down at her.

"I would like for you to be our new resident physician," he told her, sliding his hand up her arm. "Then you will be my direct subordinate. You will be working under me."

Oh, god! What a horrifying thought! She knew without a doubt he is not referring to a boss/employee relationship but hinting at a more intimate relationship between them. Ugh! How disgusting.

"I'm not a medical doctor, Mr. Tamaki. I'm only a physician's assistant. I can only work under the supervision of an attending physician," she explained, turning her face away when he leaned toward her again.

"Do you think I care about those specifics?"

"But what about when the auditors come? They check for things like that to make sure you're running this place up to code despite the fact it's privately owned."

"You're right. So I will have to find a replacement. Until then…"

Sonomi slipped from between his arms, moving away from him.

"Could you please leave? I've had a really long day and –" She blinked at him when he abruptly cut her off with an unexpected question to which she would like to know the answer.

"Do you know why I hired you, Miss Yamato?" he inquired, smiling with pleasure when he knew he had piqued her interest. Finally something had captured her attention to make her respond to him favorably.

Sonomi felt him take her hands and lead her to the couch. She sat down at the mild pressure of his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes are locked on his rodent like face which now bore a lopsided smirk of self-satisfaction. She tried to pull her hands out of his, but he would not let her go.

"I'm in love with you," he announced with a flourish as if she were supposed to feel the same way.

"What? I don't even know you. What are you – " She is unable to voice her question as he interrupted.

"You know me. You just don't remember me. You don't care. You never did," he muttered, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands. His face is so sad and downcast it almost made her feel badly. _Almost._

She could not agree more with all that he said except for the statement that she knew him. Staring at him with his head down and a slight blush on his cheeks, something akin to recognition seemed to flicker in her brain.

"Can I…do you mind if I…" She struggled for the right words then gave up. Reaching up to his firmly gelled hair that is plastered to his head, she worked her fingers through the stuff breaking the bonds of the hair product to ruffle up his black hair. With his hair shaggy and curling around his blushed cheeks she recognized him. She had seen this face peering at her through parted curtains more often than she cared to remember. "Oh, my god. I do know you."

"You do?" Tsunenaga inquired with an eager lilt to his voice. Maybe there is hope she liked him after all. His head swung to the left as she delivered a searing slap to his cheek. His hopes are promptly dashed along with his pride.

"You were the pervert next door who always stared at me with binoculars from your bedroom window! You jerk!" Sonomi yelled, slapping him again on the other cheek. "You disgusting little deviant creep!"

Tsunenaga grabbed her wrists to prevent her from slapping him again. He forced her to lie down on the couch, laying his body on top of hers and smashing his lips to hers painfully.

"I didn't go through all the trouble of getting you here to let you go now. It was a real pain in the ass convincing that step father of yours to coerce you into coming here. However, when I threatened to kill you if you didn't come, he had an immediate change of heart and here you are."

"What? What did you say?" she queried, blinking at him in disbelief. All those horrible things she had thought about her step father are not true. He had been attempting to protect her the whole time by wanting her to come for the job interview.

"He's a weak fool. It was easy. I did promise him I would take good care of you," he added, sliding his down her chest and over her breast. "I still intend to do just that."

"Uh, you four eyed freak," she grumbled, glowering at him with obvious revulsion. "You don't even know what to do with a woman. Why don't you just download some porn on your computer and play with your joystick, you geek?!"

Sonomi regretted the cruel words when he ripped open her shirt and pressed his lips to her neck. She grabbed his shoulders and attempted to push him off, but he is too intent on groping her breasts to be moved easily. Dammit! She is so weak she could not even fight off a ridiculous, horny little nerd.

The door opened and Senji walked in. Oh, thank god. Her hero arrived to save her.

"Sonomi, I just want to – " Senji stopped in his tracks staring at the two people on the couch.

'Help me,' she mouthed to him silently with her head tilted back in an upside down position. She hoped he did not think she wanted this man on top of her.

Senji made it to the couch in two large strides, picking up the man by the collar and shaking him like a naughty dog who had been caught doing something bad.

"Stupid bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, standing the shocked Tsunenaga Tamaki on his feet in the open doorway. After kicking him in the ass with a booted foot, Senji slammed and locked the door.

Sonomi wrapped her arms around his waist tightly when he sat down on the couch beside her. She laid her cheek against his bare chest, receiving comfort from the feeling of his warm skin against hers. Her ear amplified the steady thumping of his heart which soothed her frazzled nerves.

"Are you all right?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes. I'm fine," she answered, holding onto to the lapels of his jacket. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing for now. We'll just stay right here and see what happens."

"But Senji –"

"You've got to trust me. I'll protect you."

* * *

Sonomi woke up the next morning pressed to a familiar taut, warm body that she had grown to adore. She sighed contentedly while she lay in his arms with her face pressed against his firm but smooth flesh. Even if they are stuck in here, they could be together now that Dr. Takashima is gone. There is no warden here and she doubted Tamaki would be back anytime soon. The only person to worry about is that sadist Genkaku, but she believed Ganta is going to take care of him in a permanent way.

"Ganta!" she gasped, sitting up in a panic.

"What? What's wrong? Sonomi?" Senji called as he watched her flutter around the room in an obvious panic.

"I need to find him. I need to know he's okay," she told him, grabbing clothes to get dressed.

"Don't do that," he muttered, seizing her by the wrist and pulling her down on the bed on top of him.

"Senji, I –" Her words are cut off when he pulled her mouth down to his and snatched the clothes from her hands to throw them across the room.

"He'll be fine, Mama. I'm the one who needs you now," he murmured, pressing her hand over the hard pole making a little tent under the blanket.

"Oh, you big baby," she giggled, kissing him and stroking the massive tent pole. She is correct on the big part; the baby not so much except for the prospect of making one.

Sonomi stood up and pulled the covers back to reveal his naked body in all of its wondrous delight. She straddled his hips, carefully lowering herself onto him.

"You remembered," he groaned with satisfaction, placing his hands around her waist.

"It's what you want, right?" she asked, rocking her hips gently.

"Oh, yeah," he grunted, closing his eye to enjoy the surge of pleasure.

Sonomi watched his face while she continued to sway her hips in a steady, rhythmic motion to move him inside of her body. It is interesting and arousing to observe the emotions that adorn his handsome face for short moments before another takes its place. She moaned with ecstasy as his hands moved to her breasts to tempt and tease the sensitive nipples.

Senji sat up, holding her tightly as she moved on top of him. He loved all the magnificent things her body could make him feel physically. He loved her because of the way she made him feel emotionally. She had reawakened that part of him that had been killed years ago by the Goreless Peace Gang when they destroyed the two people who meant the most to him.

Izuru had been an orphan who was nothing more than a pickpocket. The kid was constantly getting into trouble from which Senji would promptly retrieve him then to return him to his caretaker, Hinata, at the orphanage. He had developed quite an attachment to the boy and his guardian only for them to be killed and burned almost before his very eyes. It had never occurred to him how closely those relationships mirrored his present situation.

"Sonomi," he gasped, kissing her with a desperate hunger.

She is about to make him climax with the constant swing of her hips. He held her as she made it to the apex first, trembling in his arms and pushing herself into him as if she wanted to become a part of him. Little did she know, she already had become a part of him. Releasing inside of her with a shout of her name from the mind blowing pleasure, he had successfully just become a permanent part of her as well. In nine months, they would have something to show for their feelings for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

The untimely yet welcomed deaths of Dr. Takashima and Genkaku brought a halt to the Carnival Corpse battles and penalty games - temporarily at least. Sonomi had settled in as being the resident doctor mostly because she had no choice. Days had become routine and wonderfully boring. With the lack of the violent games, there was not much to do. She was perfectly fine with that. It did not bother her at all because it gave her more free time with which she could play doctor with Senji.

After a month passed, Sonomi began to feel tired. Some days she was so exhausted she would have to take a nap just to get through the day. When another month had gone by, she knew something was going on. Not only was she fatigued, she was hungry all the time, irritable, and weepy. She had missed her period for the second time.

Sonomi stared at the pink plus sign on the stick she held in her hand. Biting her lip nervously, she was torn between being happy and sad. She was ecstatic because she was pregnant with Senji's baby. However, it was upsetting to think she would be bringing an innocent baby into this den of wickedness and extraordinary evil.

"What's that?" Ganta asked, jumping back when she screamed in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Sonomi looked at his already big gray eyes that were even wider and rounder than usual while he stared at her fearfully. She walked over to the trash can throwing the plastic stick away. Sitting down heavily in a chair, she covered her face and began to cry.

"Wh-what is it?" he inquired with obvious concern in his voice. He walked over to her, patting her on the back because he had no clue what else to do.

"Ganta, I'm pregnant," she sobbed, putting her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his t-shirt covering his belly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He stroked her soft black hair, enjoying the feeling of her hair gliding between his fingers. It had been meant to comfort her, but stroking her hair seemed to be calming him instead. He had grown to love her, viewing her like a surrogate mother. She could never truly replace his dead mother but she did care about him and was the closest thing he had.

"Yes, it is a good thing. But a baby? Here?" Her arms tightened around him briefly before she let him go and stood up.

"Have you told Senji yet?" Ganta asked.

"Have you told Senji what?" he asked, striding into the room. He gave Ganta a gentle noogie on the head, then pulled Sonomi into his arms for a kiss.

"I'll be leaving now," Ganta announced, swiftly exiting the room.

"What was that all about?" Senji queried, watching the boy's hurried departure.

"There's something I need to tell you," Sonomi said, chewing her lip apprehensively as his piercing gray-blue eye stared at her. She paused not sure how to proceed. The only she could do was to just say it. There would be nothing to preface it to soften the shock. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He turned a sickly shade of white and stumbled backwards. Thankfully there was an examining table behind him with which to steady himself. "You're pregnant?"

Sonomi nodded mutely, wringing her hands as she waited for the initial shock to pass. She moved toward him, then stopped. Turning her back to him, she began to slowly walk away.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, sliding his arms around her waist from behind her. He flattened his hands across her belly, kissing her cheek. "You've made me happy. I love you."

Sonomi turned to him, pressing her face against his bare chest. Her arms enclosed his waist holding him firmly against her. "I love you too."

"We can't stay here. We have to get out somehow," he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"But how?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

Sonomi felt him swaying her back and forth gently. She kissed his chest, gliding her fingers over his body. Her tongue licked over one of his nipples making him shiver with delight.

"Want to celebrate? It would be appropriate don't you think?" Her eyes glittered naughtily as she held his gaze.

"I suppose so." He held her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly. He liked the feel of her soft lips against his so he indulged in kissing her long and slow savoring that sensation.

Sonomi slid her hands up his chest, pushing his coat over his shoulders and down his arms. Her fingers played over the defined muscles in his arms, feeling them flex and move as he slid his arms around her. She whimpered when he grabbed her behind and pulled her against him.

"Oh, Senji," she moaned, feeling his hardness press into her. She raised onto her tiptoes, pressing herself into him again.

Senji pushed her away so he could reach her pants to take them off. After stripping her naked from the waist down, he held her by the waist and took her to the examining table. He watched her as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs to free him. When she opened her legs for him, he carefully guided himself into her body.

Sonomi allowed her head to drop back, releasing a small cry of pleasure as he teasingly worked himself into her. She jerked and wriggled as he pushed in then almost pulled out before pushing in that much deeper. He repeated this sensual tempting movement until she was ready to beg him to take her completely. Just as she was about to give in, she tightened her legs around him and pulled him in. Smiling with satisfaction when that proved to be his undoing, she got what she wanted as he began thrusting into her with short powerful strokes.

Senji felt that familiar pressure that meant the sweetest of releases was coming. Looking at her, he caressed her face that was so beautiful in the midst of their passionate lovemaking. Her eyes were closed and her dark pink lips were parted slightly as she took fast breaths that came as a gasp sometimes. The woman he loved, the mother of his child. Even if he had given up hope and did not want to save himself, he had to save them.

"Sonomi," he whispered, kissing her briefly. He pressed his lips against her neck to stifle a shout of pleasure as he climaxed, holding her body close to his.

Sonomi moved against him, pushing herself that small distance she needed to go to reach the top. Upon reaching that sought after pinnacle of pleasure, she looked at his face as smiled at her lovingly. She returned his smile, feeling a warm blush tint her cheeks.

"God you are so lovely right now," he sighed, kissing her full pink lips that seemed to be swollen from desire.

"We've made something beautiful together," she said softly, placing his hand on her belly.

"I will get you out of here, I swear," he promised her.

Sonomi wanted to believe him but there was the slightest waver in his voice that hinted at him being unsure. Unfortunately, that was enough to break her confidence. She did not care if they did stay here. Just as long as they were together and the baby was safe, that was all that mattered to her.

~\..'../~

* * *

Senji looked at the sleeping woman next to him. He pulled aside the sheet to caress her growing belly. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt the child inside of her move against his palm – his child. Moving down in the bed, he pressed his lips against her silky skin that was had stretched to accommodate their growing baby. Feeling a light movement beneath his lips, he kept his lips pressed to her belly. He sighed with contentment when her fingers combed through his hair.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Sonomi asked, looking down at the man softly brushing his fingertips across her swollen abdomen. She had never seen a man more in a love with a child without even seeing or holding it first.

"How long?" he inquired, nuzzling against her.

"I have four months left," she answered, moving her fingers to his cheek.

Damn! Only four months to go and they were still stuck here. He had done nothing and accomplished nothing. He had already failed on one of his promises to protect her. It was unbearable to consider the consequences of failing again especially when this also effected their child. If they did leave, where would they go? What would they do? What dangers would they have to face out there? At least he understood the evil in here and knew what to expect. He could plan and anticipate. Two of the biggest threats had been dealt with so things were calm and pleasant at this time.

"Senji," Sonomi called, tipping his chin up gently with her fingers to look at him. "Everything will be fine. It will work out."

She would rather stay here and stay alive than try to leave and die. Senji has always been there for her when she needed him. Some of his recues he might have considered late or complete failures, but she had always deemed him as being right on time. Because of him nothing _really_ bad has happened to her and she was still alive. She belonged to him and always would. Their baby would be born in a few months to make them an official family. She had all she ever wanted or needed right here, with him.

~\..'../~

* * *

Sonomi walked into the clinic, startled to see a man in a white coat sitting there. She stared at the man with shoulder length black hair that was so shiny and smooth it appeared to have iridescence to it like the feathers of a crow. His narrow eyes were a deep indigo blue that studied her over the half glasses sitting just past the tip of his nose. She smiled because although he appeared to be not much older than her, his way of wearing his glasses made him look like an old man. He unfolded his long lean frame from the chair and walked toward her.

"Are you Sonomi Yamato?" he asked, his voice light and smooth, almost effeminate. He was very soft spoken and seemed kind. He smiled as she mutely nodded, still staring at him apprehensively. "My name is Yatagarasu de Sade*. I'm the new doctor."

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir," she responded offering her hand.

"Oh my," he gasped, reaching out to touch her burgeoning baby belly.

Sonomi felt blood rush to her face as the man gently probed her stomach with his hands.

"How far along are you?" he asked, leading her to the examining table and helping her up.

"Six months, I think. Since we don't have equipment for this, I'm not really sure so I calculated as best as I could by my cycle," she explained, allowing him to unbutton her shirt to get a better look at her belly. She grunted as he poked and prodded, measured and thought.

"As far as I can tell, you are right on the mark. Looks like I arrived right in time. You will need someone to help take care of you and deliver this baby," he said, looking down at her.

Sonomi had not thought that far ahead. She could not imagine having to deliver this baby by herself. Glancing at the face of the kind man who helped her sit up, she wondered if she could trust him. The last doctor had been a complete nightmare. She questioned what this man would be like. Looking at his hair, she thought of her own Crow, Senji. What would he think of her working so closely with a man?

...

* * *

"I don't care. You don't have a choice anyway so what does it matter?" Senji pouted, slamming his booted feet down on her rickety coffee table. He had been aggravated since he met the new doctor when he stopped by the clinic to walk her to her quarters after work.

"Please don't destroy what few pitiful possessions I have," she implored him, shoving his feet off the table.

"De Sade!" he exclaimed with a really bad French accent. "What a sexy sounding name. I'm guessing he's part French. He's good looking. That hair would be great to run your fingers through," he prodded her.

"Are you in love with him? I'm not sure if he swings that way, but I could find out," she joked with a mischievous grin, sitting down beside him. She laughed as he coughed and sputtered furiously while his face turned a lovely rose red.

"Sonomi, dammit! You know I only love you!"

"I know, dumbass. Right back at you. How dare you think I'd be interested in another man," she muttered, sincerely affronted by the allegation. She pushed on his chest, arching back from him so he could not kiss her.

"Oh, you're feisty one! I like that," he teased, licking her neck from the hollow of her throat to her chin.

Sonomi screamed and giggled, unable to stay angry with him for long. She pressed her lips to his pushing him over onto his back. Grabbing his jeans she unbuttoned them, feeling him smiling against her lips.

"Damn, I like this side effect of pregnancy," he murmured, unbuttoning her shirt. He was a happy man all the time with her new sexual appetite. She wanted him morning, noon, night and several times in between.

Sonomi stripped off her clothes and mounted him right there on the couch. It was easier for her to be on top since her belly had grown so much, and she liked being in charge anyway. She could decide speed, depth, and force. It was also quite thrilling to watch the changes in expression on his face as she made love to him. If she had to guess, she would say Senji enjoyed it quite a bit himself. She smiled as he clamped his hands down on her thighs thrusting upwards into her as he opened his mouth to release a long low groan that morphed into a sensual growl. Her fingers touched his handsome face, holding the gaze of his steel blue eye when he opened it.

"You're the only man I will ever love. You're the only one I'll ever want," she whispered, swaying her hips faster.

Senji was unable to speak as she virtually pulled the ejaculation from him. She watched his face as it contorted with something like pain as the orgasm began. He issued the most erotic groan of pleasure as he pushed up into her in several quick rhythmic thrusts. Her eyes never left his face as the tight pinched expression relaxed and his mouth curled into a tranquil smile.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've never loved anyone like I love you. I need you. I have to be with you to survive. You make my life worth living," he told her, holding her head in his hand as she grinded her body into his.

"Mmmm, Senji," she moaned, biting her lower lip. Her climax came in a slow moving ripple that started from the center of her being and rushed out with a sudden explosion that made her scream. Tears ran down her cheeks from the unexpected emotional release that came with the physical one.

"Oh, god, sweetheart," he whispered, pulling her down to his chest to hold her. "In you I've found heaven in this hell."

* * *

Author's notes: *Yatagarasu de Sade is another OC I created to help move the story along.

Just a few fun facts that might interest you about the OC:

He had a French father and Japanese mother, therefore he has the French surname de Sade. A French Marquis by the name of de Sade was where the word sadist was derived.

In Japanese mythology, Yatagarasu is an "eight-span crow"and the appearance of the great bird is construed as evidence of the will of Heaven or divine intervention in human affairs. Yatagarasu the Crow-God himself is symbolic specifically of guidance.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonomi heard the screaming from down the hall. She rushed into the clinic but did not see anyone. The screaming was much louder now so it must be coming from in here. But where? Following the sound of moaning, it led her to the hidden room where Dr. Takashima had always performed the punishments for the penalty games. Her body trembled uncontrollably when she remembered what happened to her in that room. She was thankful Senji had prevented what could have happened to her. Swallowing hard, she raised her hand to knock on the door. Another shrill scream erupted from inside causing her to jump back from the door in fearful astonishment. It was sickening and scary to think about what she might have interrupted.

Biting her lower lip and staring at the door, Sonomi did her best to shore up her courage. When she was unable to stir up even the slightest bit of bravery, she allowed curiosity to be her driving force. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened. At first there was nothing to hear but the low crying of a girl who she assumed was Minatsuki. She hoped it was her anyway. A malicious smile lifted the corners of her mouth so she covered it as if to hide it although no one would be looking to see it. This place was wearing on her; making her adapt to the environment. That was a truly terrifying prospect. She heard a voice inside and pressed her ear to the door again.

"Dr. de Sade, please," Minatsuki begged, a sob escaping her lips. "Please, please…"

"Don't you like it?" he murmured, drawing a sharp cry from the girl.

Sonomi closed her eyes as disappointment tore at her heart. She thought he was different. The doctor was always so kind and gentle to her. He never said or did anything that was inappropriate in the slightest way to her or around her. He always treated her with respect and thoughtfulness. How could he be like this?

"It hurts," she whined, releasing a long low moan. "I like it. Please do it again."

"Wh-what?" Sonomi stuttered to herself. She jumped back from the door when it slid open. A contraction made her grunt slightly, but she ignored it. She had been having them since around three this morning. Miserable and uncomfortable, she had decided to come into work early to complete some paperwork. Her emotional distress matched her physical discomfort at this time.

"Sonomi, what are you doing here?" a stunned Dr. de Sade inquired, panting for air.

She stared at the half naked man in front of her. He was shirtless and his pants where unbuttoned and unzipped, barely hanging onto his narrow hips. Wow! She had seen something like this before. However, Senji's chest had not been covered with spatters of blood. The doctor was not wearing his glasses, but his eyes were fully focused on her.

"I-I came in early t-to work on s-some files," she stuttered apprehensively, unable to meet his gaze.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you. I'm only giving her what she wants. What she _needs_," he said in his soft voice. "I never imagined you would come in so early."

"Um…well, you're the doctor and whatever treatment you deem is best for the patient," she returned in a quavery voice. "Ah, Doctor, I'll be getting to those files in my office so you can finish…whatever it is you are doing."

Sonomi felt nauseated from the whole encounter. She bowed slightly and backed away but he insisted on standing there just staring at her. Another contraction seized her as if to punctuate how uncomfortable she already felt from the very strange and terribly awkward encounter. He gave the impression of being troubled that she had caught him doing such a thing.

"Are you all right?" he asked, moving toward her. He stopped when she quickly backed away with her hand raised in a stop gesture.

"I'm fine. It's just the Braxton-Hicks contractions. No big deal," she muttered, turning to go to the other room.

Several minutes later Minatsuki passed by Sonomi's office door clutching her torn dress to conceal her body. The ruined dress did not do much good to hide her body or the numerous cuts on her small frame.

Sonomi ignored the seriously disturbed young woman who had a tendency to seriously disturb her on many occasions including the present situation. She tried to concentrate on reading the patient file in front of her. Within minutes she was able to give her complete attention to her paperwork. That lasted until Dr. de Sade appeared in her office freshly showered and fully dressed thirty minutes later.

"Sonomi, let me explain," he said, sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Please, don't. I really don't want to hear it. Besides, I'm sure it's because of those tendencies that you were hired," she said, receiving an affirmation when he lowered his eyes to floor. "Trust me, it's nothing new around here. I just didn't …"

"Expect something like this of me," he finished her sentence, sighing heavily.

Sonomi swallowed nervously looking into the dark blue eyes that held pain and sadness when they met hers. "Yes, exactly. But who am I? I'm just your assistant. You're not here to impress me. So don't –"

"Sonomi?" the soft voice of Yō called.

She was thankful he showed up to end the inevitably demoralizing conversation she would rather not be having with her attending physician. Seeing Yō broke her heart, however, when she saw his swollen eye that was already turning purple. He also had a busted lip along with numerous other injuries to his face.

"Minatsuki?" she asked, carefully taking him by the arm to lead him to the examining room.

"Yes," he answered his head dropping forward with shame.

"Come on," she urged him with more patience than she felt. That damn girl! She leaned forward, grabbing her belly when a shockingly strong contraction seized her body.

"Are you all right?" Yō asked, touching her arm.

"Yeah. It's just the baby. I'm fine," she assured him, walking away to get an ice pack.

Sonomi pushed the heel of her hand into the small of her back in hopes of alleviating a bit of the crushing pain in her back. She made it to her patient with the ice before the next round of excessive discomfort squeezed her middle. It would not be much longer. A fewer hours maybe.

"How long have you been having the contractions? How far apart are they now?" Dr. de Sade inquired, looking her over with a trained eye.

"Since around three. About five or six minutes," she replied, massaging her belly until the contraction subsided.

"Yō, when you're all bandaged up, go get Senji and send him this way. He will be a father soon," the head physician informed him observing his assistant closely.

"Yes, sir," the boy rejoined happily.

"Have you picked out a name?" Dr. de Sade assisted her with taking care of Yō while he waited for her answer.

"Akio. It means hero. His father is my hero," she mumbled, panting slightly as another contraction began.

Dr. de Sade smiled and pressed his hand against her belly to count the length of the contraction. "Senji is a very lucky man."

Sonomi closed her eyes, breathing through the pain like he had taught her to. It was so much easier before there was actual pain to contend with. She grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly when there was a sharp spike in the pain she had not experienced before. Her viselike grip on his bicep relaxed as the agony subsided. She heard the doctor inhale loudly, his fingers brushing hers as he rubbed his sore muscle.

"Sorry," she apologized, giving him a weak smile.

"Sonomi, I think you better get undressed and get into a gown. I'll get the table ready for you," he told her. He turned his attention to the wide-eyed, stunned Yō who was gaping at the woman in labor. "Hey, you better go get the father or he's going to miss it all."

...

Senji arrived to a scene of utter chaos. He saw Sonomi sitting on the table with her knees pulled to her chin screaming at the top of her lungs. The doctor was between her legs and yelling at her. There was blood all over the floor which frightened him. Should there be that much blood?

"Senji! Get over here!" Dr. de Sade yelled at him.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad to see you," she sobbed with tears and sweat pouring down her white face.

"What's going on? Why's there so much blood? Why is she so pale? Talk to me, de Sade!" he yelled at the physician who remained quiet. He turned to look at the man who was nearly as pale as the mother of his child.

"There's something wrong. I think I'll have to perform a c-section to get the baby. If I don't, both of them could die," he informed the man whose face quickly transformed from anger to fear.

"Then do it. Save them," Senji told him, pushing back the sweat covered hair plastered to her face.

"I don't have any anesthetics. I can't give her tranquilizers or pain killers because they will hurt the baby. I need your help. Strap her down," De Sade instructed him, pulling her legs out straight to cinch them into the ankle binds.

"What? No!" he yelled in affronted horror.

"You have to. I've got to cut her open while she's awake. With any luck she will faint from the pain. Do it now or they will die!" the other man ordered him, his eyes intense and furious.

Senji bit his lip to refrain from releasing a string of curses and horrible names directed at the demented doctor. He looked down to see blood gush and flow off the table onto the floor. With that he knew the doctor was correct in his choice of how to proceed. He kissed Sonomi, apologizing before he took her hand to strap her down.

Sonomi cried harder as she was buckled down. She felt helpless and terrified. A shriek left her lips when she felt the frigid temperature of the iodine solution being applied to her skin to disinfect the area.

"Open your mouth, my love," Senji whispered gently when the doctor handed him a rolled up washcloth.

Sonomi opened her mouth, gripping the cloth firmly between her teeth. She squeezed her eyes closed in anticipation of the cut. Her breathing came in short gasps as she waited.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

Sonomi wished she could return the words but before regret even had a chance to take root she felt the scalpel cut into her. She clenched her teeth and screamed as a line of pure fire scorched across her lower belly from the incision. Bright lights exploded in her vision like fireworks, sparking and discharging in red, orange, and yellow – the colors of pain. Her body convulsed and trembled uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" Senji asked when her body would not stop the spasmodic jerking.

His fear dived into outright terror when her eyes rolled back into her head. Then she stopped moving entirely. She was so still, and it was eerily quiet in the room. All that could be heard was the noisy, open mouthed breathing of the men who were virtually panting with panic and hope. A sharp cry pierced the silence making both of them take a deep breath in relief.

Akio Kiyomasa had entered the world safe and sound. Dr. de Sade swiftly cleaned the baby, wrapping him in one of the soft white blankets they had been keeping in here for this occasion. He handed the baby to the proud but stunned father.

"Sit down over there and take care of your son while I see about the mother," he said, gently pushing Senji toward the rocking chair one of the prisoners had made for Sonomi.

There was a matching rocking chair along with a crib in her living quarters. Over the last few months as her pregnancy became apparent to everyone, several of the prisoners had made her gifts and brought them to her. She had made many friends and allies who were willing to protect her, the baby, and even Senji since he was the father. It seemed like this might not be such a bad place to raise a child after all.

...

Sonomi awoke slowly. The room was dark except for the soft golden glow of a lamp in the corner. Her eyes slowly focused on the man in the rocking chair and the small bundle he was holding. She could see that Senji was asleep with his lips resting on the tiny head covered in black hair. A tear slipped from eye as she stared at the handsome father with the small baby snuggled against his bare chest. She gasped when she felt a hand on her wrist checking her pulse. Her eyes swung to see Dr. de Sade standing beside her with a pleasant smile on his face.

"You're awake. Congratulations. You have a healthy boy," he spoke in a hushed tone as not to wake the sleeping father and son.

"I'm so thankful. Thank you, Doctor. Thank you so much for getting him here safely," she murmured, holding her breath when he bent over her to place a kiss to her forehead.

"I swear, Sonomi, I will never hurt you. I'm here to protect you and your family," he told her, stroking her cheek reassuringly with his thumb.

"Doctor, who – "

"We will talk another time. You need your rest."

Sonomi silently inspected him as he checked her IV bag. Who was he really? The way he stated that he had come here to protect her and her family made it sound like he had been sent here specifically to keep them safe. If so, who sent him? Her eyelids grew heavy as a sudden drowsiness overtook her. Sleep; sleep sounded like a very good idea right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonomi observed the doctor holding the baby. There was something extraordinarily endearing about watching these muscular virile beings like him and Senji hold something so small and delicate. She smiled when he kissed the baby's forehead and laid him down in the bassinette beside her bed. Her body relaxed when he put his hand on her forehead. He had the softest, most gentle hands when he touched her. Those hands were healing and comforting. They had saved the life of her baby as well as her. It was hard to believe he was capable of hurting anyone. Of course, Minatsuki was a special case.

"You've got a wonderful little boy there," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Tell me just who you are," she murmured, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I was sent to you to look after you by your father. He loves you very much and misses you. He wants me to protect you," he told her, taking her hand in his. "I will do so with my very life."

Sonomi hoped it never came to that. She did not want anyone to have to die to save her. She knew he meant what he said because he had already saved her once along with her child.

"You were meant to be mine. I was going to be the one to marry you, but…things happened," Dr. de Sade said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean? And what things?" she inquired, staring up at him. What did he expect her to do with this information? To say it was shocking would be an understatement.

"Your father had talked to my parents about an arranged marriage. He never told you?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

"No. I'm learning there were a lot of things my stepfather never told me," she responded, her voice weak from the stunning revelation.

"Time got in the way first of all. We both went off to college. Well, I was still in medical school and you were sent here. Then – " He stopped when the man that happened after that walked in.

"What's going on?" Senji asked when he saw the doctor hovering over his wife with his hand on her cheek.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I'll be leaving you so you can have some time alone," Dr. de Sade told him. He knew that man did not trust him so he did not linger to give Senji another reason to dislike him.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Senji inquired, kissing the mother of his child. His eyes followed the doctor as he exited the room.

"I'm all right. Just tired," she answered, pulling his lips back down to hers.

"That's understandable. I love you," he said, digging in his pocket for something.

"I love you too," she responded, her eyes widening in surprise when he held the ring in front of her face. It was a small single diamond but she had never seen anything more beautiful. "Where did you get that?"

"That's my little secret. Will you be mine?"

"Forever?"

"Forever," he confirmed bluntly. He slid the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand.

As if on cue, Akio began to cry. His father moved around the bed to retrieve him from the bassinette. He kissed his baby boy then handed him to his mother since she would have to feed him.

"That is one lucky kid," Senji remarked, watching her position the baby at her breast.

"Don't be a pervert," Sonomi chided him with a smile on her face.

"How long before we can…you know," he hinted, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Seriously?"

"I can't help it. I miss you. It's tough going from sex three times a day to none."

'Poor baby,' Sonomi thought but kept it to herself. There was no reason to be hateful about it. She centered her attention on the hungry baby in her arms. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth when she felt her lover's arms slide around her to hold her.

"He's so amazing. I don't know how I'd live without the two of you. I've never been more terrified than when I thought I was going to lose you both," he whispered in her ear, holding her against his chest.

"We will always be together. We will never know what it's like to be without the other," she confidently declared.

"We won't. I'm sure of it."

...

* * *

Sonomi was at her desk looking over files. Today was her first day back at work in two months. Dr. de Sade had refused to let her come back earlier. If she dared to show up, he would herd her back to her quarters enlisting Senji's assistance to keep her there and to make her rest. She still felt a little tired but most of that was due to adjusting to being a new mother. She was also a wife now after their little self-made ceremony given by the doctor in the presence of Ganta, Yo, and Minatsuki.

"You just couldn't stay away anymore I see," Dr. de Sade said to her, strolling through her open door.

"I had to do something to occupy myself besides worrying about my little one over there and if I'm being a good enough mother," she explained unnecessarily.

"Oh, you're a great mother and he's doing just fine," he rejoined, bending down to pick up the baby.

"Yatagarasu, why are you doing this for me?"

"Haven't we already been through this?"

Sonomi pulled open the next folder to avoid looking at him. She still felt a little uncomfortable with the familiarity of calling him by his first name. She still did not understand how could keep doing these things for her when she was with another man. _'Just because you aren't mine doesn't mean I don't love you anymore,' _he had told her. Guilt plagued her because it must be like ripping his heart out every time he looked at her with Senji or the baby. She liked him as a colleague and a friend but nothing more and never would which only compounded that guilt.

"Why do you always look so sad? Why do you look at me with pity in your eyes?" he questioned, rocking the baby gently in his arms.

Sonomi felt her face warming with embarrassment. She had no idea she was being so obvious. Her eyes rose to his face to be greeted with a big smile.

"Why are you so kind to me? Why do you persist on doing nice things for me when I'll never be yours?" she questioned him bluntly.

"I made a promise to your father and myself. I won't let either of us down. Besides, it's difficult to not love you. You're just that kind of woman," he told her, handing her the fussy, hungry baby.

Sonomi was surprised he did not leave the room as she prepared to feed the baby. It became obvious he had something on his mind when his face turned grim, and he refused to leave the room. She threw the blanket over her shoulder to cover her chest so she could feed the baby and maintain her modesty. She waited in anxious anticipation for whatever he had to say.

"Sonomi, something is about to happen. I need you to be ready," Dr. de Sade said, keeping his eyes on her face.

"For what? What's going on?" she asked, her mind and her body filling with apprehension. Apparently the baby could feel it in his mother because he immediately pulled away and began crying.

"Don't be afraid. It's a good thing but it can be dangerous. I'm not sure when it will happen but you need to be ready to run. I'll be talking to others as well. I'll need Senji's help to get you all to safety," he explained vaguely, managing to increase her fear.

Sonomi was thoroughly confused at this point. Good yet dangerous, be ready to run, and getting them to safety-what the hell does it all mean? It sounded like some kind of psychotic riddle that she could not figure out. Maybe her friend the doctor was going native and had succumbed to this place, although the crazy factor had dropped by several degrees since the death of two most insane tenants. If only Tamaki could be taken out of the equation the place would not be that terrible. It would still be a prison but at least it would not be a psychological and physical death trap. Tamaki still played his games with the prisoners but there was a certain elect few he steered clear of which mainly included her circle of friends.

"Just know that you are getting out of here and I have a safe place for all of you," he said with a voice of authority and finality before leaving the room.

Unfortunately that declaration did nothing to calm her fears; it only added distrust to them.

...

* * *

Sonomi awoke with start. What was that sound? It thundered again, the booming sound echoing along the hallway. Just a thunderstorm. Lying back down she heard the sound again and sat up. Something was wrong. This was no thunderstorm. She was alone in the bed. Where was Senji? Her three month old son began to cry so she hurriedly moved off the bed to get him.

"Sonomi!" Senji yelled, appearing in the doorway suddenly.

"What? What is it?" she asked, hugging the baby to her chest in terrified shock.

"You've got to get out of here now!" he bellowed, grabbing her by the arm.

Sonomi cried out in surprise when he dragged her out of the small apartment. She could smell the acrid stench of burning plastic and wire. A loud groaning like metal being twisted assaulted her ears and set her teeth on edge.

"What's happening?!" she screamed, fear making her heart beat against her chest as if it wanted to escape her body.

Another blast deafened them as if to answer her question. This one was close because the floor shook beneath their feet, threatening to throw her off balance. Senji held her, steadying her so she would not fall with the baby.

"This whole damn place is coming down. Tamaki set off a self-destruct sequence when Dr. de Sade confronted him in his office," he yelled over another explosion. "Then the little rat bastard escaped through a hidden panel."

"What?!"

"I'll explain later we've got to go!"

Sonomi held his hand tightly as he pulled her down the hall. The sounds and smells that bombarded her made her feel nauseated from their petrifying intensity that seemed to reek of impending doom. All she could do was hold on to her husband and trust him to get her and the baby to safety. The decision to leave Deadman Wonderland was no longer theirs. It had been taken out of their hands pushed upon them to flee not only to save their lives but the life of their child. Yatagarasu's words all made sense in this moment. Through the pungent and blinding smoke that was filling the corridor, she could see several people standing at the end of the hall.

Dr. de Sade took her other arm as he fell into step beside them, easily breaking into the full with Ganta, Yo, and Minatsuki trailing behind. He pulled her toward what they all hoped was the exit as the choking smoke filled their lungs and burned their eyes. He pushed open the door that led to their freedom, and they were blinded by blazing sunlight.

Sonomi tried to comfort the wailing child in her arms when they slowed to a fast walk. She jumped but held on to the baby tightly when another loud bang sounded behind them.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking at De Sade.

"I have a car waiting at the gate. I have a place ready for you. I told you that I would take care of you," he said with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Ganta gasped behind her when they saw the limousine behind the tall gate.

The gate was standing wide open waiting for them to walk out to freedom and a new life.

"What about you?" Sonomi inquired when she noticed the doctor lagging behind.

"There are a few things I need to take care of. I have some unfinished business with Tsunenaga Tamaki. I'll be along soon," he assured her. He kissed her on the lips briefly before turning to walk away.

Sonomi stared after him not noticing that her husband was disturbingly nonplussed by the kiss. She felt Senji's arm slide around her shoulders and pull her to him. He would not begrudge the man a single kiss after everything Dr. de Sade had done for them.

"Let's go, sweetheart. It's over," he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head as she watched the prison burn. It truly did look like a picture of hell being engulfed in flames and filling the clear blue sky with black smoke.

"We're free?" she asked, her whole body trembling from shock.

"Yes. We're free," he assured her, taking her to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

The small group of refugees were taken to the doctor's large mansion that he had prepared for them. He had not anticipated the extra houseguests but with a palatial home having many rooms it was not hard to accommodate them on short notice. Sonomi and Senji had been given a whole suite of rooms that took up most of the second floor of the house. The mysterious driver disappeared soon after dropping them off and they were greeted by a butler, a maid, and a chef who would be attending to all of their needs. The butler, a tall thin man who appeared to be at least a hundred years old, assured them that Dr. de Sade would join them as soon as possible.

Sonomi spent part of her days pacing anxiously from window to window watching for the limousine to arrive with the doctor. Senji and the others watched her with concern wondering what was truly going on between her and the doctor. When she was not wandering through the house aimlessly or taking care of the baby, she could be found in the office and library, searching. They were not sure what she was looking for and to be perfectly blunt neither was she. She was attempting to find photo albums, family history books, genealogy charts, a family Bible – anything that would give her a clue to this man's identity and how he was connected to her. His story was nice and sweet but his fascination with her bordered on an unhealthy obsession especially now.

On the third day, Sonomi had finally found a photo album filled with pictures of the two of them when they were small children and just a few of them together when they were a little older. After that and before they were teenagers, it seemed he had disappeared from her life. However, the rest of the album was filled with pictures of her as she continued to grow into adulthood. Something was terribly wrong here but she could not figure out what. She found letters and other correspondence between him and her parents and between the parents. It was all humdrum details of their lives: what they were doing, where they were going, vacations taken, family occurrences such as deaths and births, and various other information. The last few letters that were exchanged were solely between the parents and discussed plans for the future such as further education at university and marriage.

Marriage. Damn. He had been telling the truth about that. Their parents had just begun negotiations for an arranged marriage for them. The last letter was received from her stepfather the day before the earthquake. That was the end of the communication and dialog of an arranged marriage. Unbelievable. Her stepmother, who most of the negotiations were conducted with, was going to marry her off to a rich family so she would be ensured a wealthy lifestyle for the rest of her days. To hell with her daughter's hopes and dreams as long as she was living in the lap of luxury.

"He's here! He's here!" she heard Minatsuki shriek.

Sonomi stayed rooted to the chair she was sitting in. She felt weak and nauseous. She did not want to move and she did not feel like giving him a warm homecoming. He himself had been one of the parties actively engaged in bartering for her hand in marriage. He was not a hapless victim like her; he had not only been an active participant, but an enthusiastic one at that. His letters were written like love letters but directed to her parents instead of her. There were many declarations of his feelings, his intentions, and his future plans for her if they would just allow their dear daughter to become his beloved wife. It was weird, creepy, and scary as hell. His fixation on her had not ended years ago either. There were no more letters but the pictures – where did he get all of the pictures? Surely her father could not have fed this sick fascination by sending them to him. He did tell her it was her father who had contacted him, but…

"Sonomi?" Yatagarasu called from the library door. He walked into the room when she raised her clouded and confused eyes to him. "What's wrong?"

Sonomi noticed he was filthy and smudged with big black blotches of soot from the fire. Large brown stains which she presumed to be blood covered his sleeves and the front of what used to be a white doctor's coat but was now a dirty gray rag.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Sonomi asked just like she had a thousand times before. She knew almost all of the answers by heart.

"Sonomi, sometimes love never dies. Just because you're not mine doesn't mean I can't love you anymore. I swore to your stepfather that I would take care of you and I will," he explained, moving closer to the desk.

"You do know Senji is the only man I'll ever love, right?" she inquired, just to be sure he had no illusions that she might change her feelings.

"Yeah, I know," he answered with a sorrowful smile on his lips.

"Sonomi, Akio needs you," Senji informed her, making an imposing silhouette in the doorway the doctor had just vacated.

"Yes, I'm coming," she told him, standing up from the desk on shaky legs. She stopped by the doctor giving him a hard look. "You should take a shower. You stink."

Senji and Dr. de Sade both stared after her in disbelief and confusion as to what caused her sudden rude and seemingly uncalled for cruelty. The man had just saved their lives, destroyed the hell on earth called Deadman Wonderland, and battled the devil himself otherwise known as Tsunenaga Tamaki. He opened his home to them only to be delivered a good swift kick right in the emotional huevos (balls, nuts, whatever you want to call them) by the woman he loves for his troubles. Looking at the desk, he saw the pictures and letters strewn over the top.

"Hey, De Sade, what the hell was that all about?" Senji queried, studying the doctor as he fell to his knees.

"I think I know," he muttered, feeling a bit sick. He was going to explain and tell her everything as soon as he arrived. He had not planned on being gone so long. If he could have only gotten here yesterday.

...

* * *

Sonomi was in their bedroom when he found her. She had already fed the baby and played with him before returning to their room. Standing at the window, she blindly stared out a the dark night sky. She was too wrapped up in thought to hear her husband enter the room. The lock clicking when it engaged caught her attention and she whirled around to see Senji standing there with a sheepish grin on his face. She glared at him as he walked toward her.

"Where have you been? I needed to –" Her words were ended by the intense kiss of her husband.

"Don't think about him right now. We'll talk about him later. I need you," he murmured, looking into her eyes.

Sonomi held onto his waist while his lips claimed hers. She pulled him against her when that familiar burning ache filled her body. He always did know just how to make her want him. She had been trying to be angry with him for leaving her alone for so long when she needed to talk to him about Dr. de Sade. Her anger transformed into an equally passionate burning desire for him. Her fingers pulled at the button on his jeans and her fingers slid down the zipper. She took him into her hand, not waiting to get his jeans off.

"Sonomi," he groaned, pulling up her nightgown. His fingers drifted along the silky skin of her upper thigh, sliding toward the sensitive inner side.

"Oh, Senji," she moaned in return when his fingers grazed her damp womanhood. She hooked her leg around his hips, pulling him against her.

Senji lifted her up, lowering her on top of him as she enclosed him firmly with her legs. He cupped her behind with his big hands giving her a ride up and down the full length of him. His lips met hers briefly on her way up then she crushed her mouth to his on the way down. He kept her still as her tongue invaded his mouth, seeking his. He moaned into her enthralling kiss when she moved her hips to push him inside of her. Carrying her to the bed while she clung to him, he lay her down so he could shove into her forcefully to bring them both to simultaneous, screaming orgasms.

Senji laid his sweaty forehead on her rapidly rising and falling chest as they both took in great gulps of air to replenish their starved lungs. That climax had literally taken their breath away. He stood up, pushing her further up onto the bed before lying beside her. Taking her into his arms, he held her without saying a word until their breathing had returned to normal.

"He's a psycho with a bizarre fixation on me," Sonomi blurted. She could not take all of the thoughts and misgivings about Yatagarasu spinning around and around in her brain.

"He might have been at one time, yes," Senji agreed, kissing her on the cheek. "He and I had a long talk and he explained everything. He confessed to me that he entered that jail with every intention of claiming you to be his. However, he got to know you, and you were already pregnant with another man's baby so he bowed out as respectfully as possible under the circumstances. He still wanted to take care of you and uphold the promise he had made to your stepfather."

Sonomi began to wonder if her stepfather was even alive anymore. She would have to ask the doctor about him and if he is alive, she would contact him. Her body relaxed against Senji's and she allowed sleep to overtake her. Akio would be waking up for a feeding soon anyway.

...

* * *

The baby's piercing cry awoke her a mere three hours later. Half asleep and barely capable of motivating properly, Sonomi stumbled to Akio's room next to theirs. She did not notice the door was already half way open. If she had, she would not have been shocked by the presence of Yatagarasu in the room. Her progress to the crib halted immediately when she saw him standing there wearing nothing but a loose pair of pajama bottoms that hung low on his lips. She blinked and gulped as she watched him holding the baby and talking to him to keep him quiet.

"I'm sorry. I was next door in my office and heard him crying. I knew you would be here soon but I couldn't bear letting him cry," he explained, handing her the baby.

Sonomi did not say a word. She was wide awake by now and it did not escape her attention that his fingertips lingered over her arms and slid up to her shoulders after he had passed off the baby to her. She was unable to move when he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Please don't," she requested, stepping away from him.

"Should we talk about something?" he queried, averting his eyes as she pulled the blanket from the back of the rocker and began to ready herself for feeding the hungry infant.

"I found the photo album and the letters," she stated bluntly anger edging her voice. "Were you a stalker or something? Why didn't you ever contact me personally? Did it ever occur to you to woo me and not my parents?"

"I was young and stupid. I'm sorry. Yes, I should have come to you. I suppose I didn't think you could fall in love with me on your own," he said softly, turning to look at her.

Sonomi ignored him as he walked to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. Her body tensed as he laid his head on her knee while she fed the baby.

"Forgive me. I just want to do what I can since you'll never be mine," he told her, turning his head until his lips brushed her inner knee of her other leg.

She gasped so forcefully it made her chest hurt. "What are we supposed to do now? We can't just live here like pets or worthless moochers. We should find a place of our own. Lives of our own. Including you."

The quiet was unbearable. The only sounds that permeated the silence were the suckling sounds of the nursing baby and the contented sighs that followed after.

"Please don't leave me," he begged, breaking the silence.

Right now Senji and Sonomi had nowhere to go. They had no money, no jobs, and nothing of their own. Their options were nonexistent. She would not leave her friends behind either. Sonomi had the distinct suspicion they had given up one prison for another.

"What do you expect from us?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just let me take care of you. I promised your stepfather," he told her for the thousandth time.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"I want to see him. Take me to him."


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the long wait between updates. I have not given up on writing this story, it's just a little harder to come through with the chapters now that's it's totally AU. I hope this was worth the wait. :D The beginning of the chapter is OC intensive but I hope the citrus at the end with Senji makes up for it.

* * *

Sonomi stared out of the window, holding the sleeping Akio against her chest. _Autumn Rest Nursing Home_ the small sign shaped like a maple leaf announced to the world. The driver turned onto the long, winding dirt road just past where the sign that hung from a post. Her eyes moved questioningly to Yatagarasu who stared straight ahead. His dark blue eyes were unfocused indicating he was deep in thought. She wanted to ask him so many questions but was unsure if she should interrupt his thoughts by the intense expression on his face. Why did he look so worried and unsettled?

"Why are we here?" she asked cautiously when the dirt road changed into a cement driveway. Looking ahead, she could see the driveway led to a two-story red brick building that was large, rectangular, and very institutional in appearance.

"You're father had a stroke last year. He can neither move nor talk. I believe he can hear people and understand what they are saying. He can move his eyes and cry," he explained to her. "I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry."

"Yes. Yes, you should have told me sooner," she murmured, swallowing hard to get rid of the lump of emotion in her throat. What was the point of coming? If she had known that, she would not have bothered. The stunning revelation caused her to experience a state of numbness emotionally.

When the limo stopped, Yatagarasu hurriedly got out. He took the baby from her, offering his hand to assist her from the car. Her unblinking eyes and pale face told him that she was in a mild state of shock. He had handled this situation all wrong. It would have been better to tell her the truth last night when she asked to see her father.

"Let's go," she said her voice toneless and brittle.

Yatagarasu took her by the arm and led her into the building. He smiled pleasantly at the nurses who were familiar with him. He was relieved when none of them tried to ask any questions or stop him, allowing him to pass unhindered with Sonomi to her father's room.

Sonomi dreaded this, but she needed to see him. Although she wanted to run, she did not give in to her fear. She did not want to see the man she had always called father in this condition. Her heart felt as if it were actually slowing down with the apprehension of what awaited her. Feeling weak and dizzy, she thought she might faint. Leaning heavily on the strong man beside her, she forced her body to keep moving. They paused outside of the door to her father's room. She obediently turned to face her escort when he tugged on her arm.

"You don't have to do this. We can leave," he told her, wishing she would not go in.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" she requested, closing her eyes when his lips pressed to her forehead. His tender gesture was meant to be comforting but only disconcerted her more. She was beginning to grow very angry with him and all of the pertinent information he seemed to be withholding from her until the very last second when it would hurt the most.

Sonomi took a shaky breath and forced her feet to move her into the room. A loud gasp escaped her that echoed around the room as her fingers flew to her lips. Her father was lying in the bed connected to machines with numerous tubes and wires. He looked tired and weary; aged way beyond his almost sixty years. He already looked like a corpse because he was so emaciated that his head seemed to cave in at the temples. Fighting the impulse to vomit, she moved to the bed. She stopped when his eyes opened and scanned the ceiling momentarily, then moved toward her. A tear quickly formed and slid from the corner of one of his milky blue eyes.

"Daddy," she gasped, tears of her own rolling down her face. She rushed to him when another tear dripped from his eye and ran down his temple to the pillow. Taking his cold hand in hers, she ignored the various tubes and kissed the back of it. Why was he so cold?

"Yata!" she yelled for him, using the abbreviated name only she called him.

"What is it?" he asked with concern, hurrying in the door.

Sonomi silently observed her father's eyes track toward the man holding the baby. She sobbed openly as more tears formed in her father's eyes. She would swear she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Daddy? Do it again," she requested but there was no response. "Daddy, this is your grandson Akio. If you understand me, please, please, squeeze my hand."

"Sonomi…" Yatagarasu murmured pityingly.

She ignored him. Concentrating on her father's hand in hers, she hoped and waited. After several tense minutes, nothing happened. Noisily releasing the breath she had been holding, she closed her eyes in defeat and dropped her head on the bed. She began to wail as grief washed over her in waves. They would never be able to repair the rift that had formed between them after her mother's death. He would never hold his grandchild or play with him. She would not have to worry about how he would react to his ex-convict son-in-law because he would never meet him. Her mournful weeping tapered to pathetic sniffles with intermittent tears streaking down her cheek.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry," she sniffed, grabbing a wad of tissues from the box beside his bed. She took a few minutes to gather herself before bending to kiss him on the forehead.

"Ssss," he emitted a hissing sound. "S-S-Son-Sono-"

"Oh, my god, honey, he's trying to talk!" Yatagarasu exclaimed in surprise.

Sonomi completely disregarded him and did not catch the use of the endearment. She was too busy concentrating on her father who was now squeezing her hand and trying to talk.

"Sonomi," he managed to whisper finally.

"Oh, Daddy," she gasped, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to get one of the attending physicians," De Sade informed her, giving her the baby.

Sonomi sat Akio down on the bed beside her father so he could get a good look at the child. She softly cooed to both of them, introducing grandfather and grandson. The tears were flowing again from both of them. When he returned, Yatagarasu hustled her out of the room so the doctor and nurses could attend to her father.

"What's going on?" she asked, holding the baby protectively. Confusion overwhelmed her from the flurry of activity. It would appear that something dreadful had happened by the way they were scurrying around in a controlled panic.

"Honey, one of two things is about to transpire. He's about to get better, or he's about to die," he told her bluntly, pulling her close to hold her.

Akio grunted in protest about being caught between their bodies. He released a sharp squawk of disapproval from the closeness as if to remind them of his presence. Both adults chuckled slightly and moved away from each other.

"I don't want him to die," Sonomi whimpered, holding back the tears that desperately wanted to pour. She did not fight Yatagarasu when he put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She needed him right now since Senji was not here with her.

Senji had stubbornly refused to go, insisting it was better for her and the doctor to go. He wanted to get out of the house and find a job anyway. The thought relying on another man for his livelihood did not set well within. Besides, he wanted to take care of his wife and child himself and not have another man to do it. What kind of man would that make him? Weak, pathetic, and ashamed would be the kind of man it made him. He had taken Ganta and Yō with him since they were old enough to find jobs as well.

Ganta would never be able to return to school because of the infamy that followed him despite the fact he never committed the crimes he was accused of. Yō was about to turn twenty so it was time for him to carve his own path in this world. Minatsuki…well, she could stay with Dr. de Sade for all any of them cared which might be the best course of action for everyone involved. She and the doctor still had their 'special' therapy sessions during which the whole household, even the employees, would find some kind of activity to engage in outside. It was unlikely she could ever hold a real job and would most likely become a prostitute. She could be the doctor's Lolita and live a life of privilege and ease.

"Dr. de Sade, Dr. Heathrow would like to speak with you," one of the nurses advised him, smiling apologetically at Sonomi.

A knot instantly formed in her belly. Sonomi knew what that look meant; she had given it to family members before herself. She held the sleeping Akio against her chest, rocking him as silent tears came. Her father was dead.

Moments later, Yatagarasu de Sade walked out of the room. He watched her briefly as she sat swaying back and forth with tears streaming down her face. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her tears away. His heart ached for her and his body yearned for her as he thought of his own selfish needs that he would like to fulfill. They would be alone when they returned to his home. It would be the perfect time to lure her in and take advantage of her. A hurting woman was a vulnerable woman, and she would never be more defenseless than she was at the present time. However, he refused to do it. He would not give in to the sordid, self-seeking wants.

"Sonomi," he called softly, kneeling in front of her.

"I know. Please, don't say it. I want to leave," she sniffed, trying to stand up.

"You don't want to see him one last time?" he inquired, tracing the contour of her jaw with his fingers.

"No. I need to leave, Yata. Take me away from here," she requested weakly.

Yatagarasu pulled her to a standing position, careful not to squish the sleeping baby between them. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. The best he could do right now was to lead her from the building with her body held to his side.

...

* * *

Senji found her on the bed sobbing when he returned home. He had good news to tell her, but it would have to wait because of her present emotional state. Going to her, he sat her up and pulled her into his arms. What had happened? Getting to see her father today was supposed to be a good thing.

"Dead. He's dead," she mumbled, twisting her fingers into his shirt. A shirt? "What are you wearing?"

"I had to wear a shirt to a job interview you know," he reminded her, kissing her lips briefly. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I was hoping it would be a happy reunion for you."

"It was for a while. Maybe he had just been waiting to see me one last time before he died," she reasoned, seeking his lips again. "How did the job hunt go?"

"I've got a job at a construction company as the foreman's right hand man. He's been looking for someone to help him keep his crew in line. He said I was perfect for the job," he told her, kissing her again.

Sonomi could understand that as her fingers played along the ridges of muscle lining his belly. He could easily knock some heads together to give stubborn employees an attitude adjustment. Her hands moved up to his chest to rove over the powerful muscles there.

"Soon, we'll have a place of our own. For the first time in our lives together, it will be just the two of us. Well, three," he quickly added because of Akio.

"Want to try for four?" she queried, suggestively pulling the shirt over his head.

"Oh, yes, I do," he answered, pressing his lips firmly against hers for an urgent kiss.

Sonomi pulled her dress up around her waist before straddling his lap. She felt his warm, twitching member graze against her thigh, and she gasped with eagerness. Kneeling above him, she lowered herself when he pressed the head firmly against her.

"Everything will be all right. I'll make it all right," Senji assured her, pushing her curls behind her ears to look at her beautiful face.

"I know you will. You always have," she whispered, holding the ardent gaze of his gray-blue eye.

Although it began with a desperate heat and overwhelming need, their lovemaking was slow and gentle. Somehow they managed to completely undress during the act while only temporarily breaking their physical contact. When they did, Senji repositioned her so that she was sitting in his lap with her back to his chest.

Sonomi leaned against him, moaning from the pleasure his gently rocking hips brought to her body. She felt his hand slide around her hip and dip between her thighs. Crying out his name, she pushed her hips at his hand when his fingers worked their blissful magic by massaging the sensitive little nub buried there. He had learned her body quite well during their relationship and knew the best ways to induce the most pleasurable sensations. She whimpered and yowled, wriggling in his lap as he gradually brought her to a tearful orgasm that allowed her to release her emotional hurt and her physical stress.

Senji grabbed her roughly by the hair, turning her head so that he could kiss her. With the other arm holding her firmly around the waist, he thrust into her savagely until releasing into her with a shout of her name. He gently lay her down on the bed, holding her against him. Kissing her cheek, he whispered promises about their future to her until she fell asleep. He assured her that he would always take care of her, that he would always be there. His only reasons to live were her and his child. Sliding his hand down her body, his fingertips caressed her belly. They had beaten overwhelming odds before, and he hoped they would again. He wanted to have another reason to live, another child with her. Having them as his inspiration had led him this far which was further than he ever thought he would come. They had prevented him from living a miserable existence in that prison until he died. Looking down at his sleeping wife, he kissed her cheek. He wished there was some way he could let her know exactly how much she meant to him. Kissing her once more on the forehead, he enveloped her with his arms and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonomi stood on the large cement veranda overlooking the well-tended garden of flowers of all varieties and colors. It appeared as if painter's palette had been dumped over an explosion from a flower store because of all the different kind of flowers that had been thrown together with no real rhyme or reason. It was like a massive English garden had gone wild and overtaken the back yard. Sighing wistfully, she realized she would miss this place. She had not yet told Yatagarasu of their desire to move out since they had not yet found a place of their own. Besides, Senji had just begun working and they had not saved up any money for the move. Releasing another sad sigh, she chided herself for being silly because she was selfishly thinking about how she would miss living here. She felt like a little girl who had been told Fairytales are not real and she would have to vacate the castle. However, it was only right since she was not married to Prince Charming anyway but another man. A smile lit her face when she thought of the man she married. He was not exactly Prince Charming, but he was something so much better.

"Sonomi," Ganta called sweetly from the door, breaking her from her somewhat sorrowful musing.

"Hi, Sweetie, what's up?" she asked him, holding out her arms for him.

Ganta went to her, savoring the feeling of her arms around him. He always enjoyed her hugs which were given freely and happily to him. He had loved her soon after he met her because she had unintentionally become a mother figure to him. Remaining in her arms, he pressed his head against her shoulder not quite ready to let her go.

"All right, talk to me," she ordered gently, kissing his forehead.

Ganta smiled. She was such a good mom. She could always tell when something was askew without even having to ask.

"When you leave, will I be going with you? Minatsuki definitely does not want to go and Yō will want to stay with her. What about me?" He turned his huge gray eyes on her, pleading silently with her.

"I thought you understood that you were going with us. You're like a son to the both of us and a big brother to Akio. Besides, it will be nice to have a live in babysitter," she joked with him, gently flicking the end of his cute little turned up nose. She was amazed how he had maintained his innocence and gentle nature despite being in that godforsaken prison and being exposed to the horrors there.

"Sonomi?" He held her tightly, looking into her eyes.

"What?" She ran her fingers through his curly black hair, pondering why he was so serious all of a sudden.

"I love you. Thank you for being the mother I needed but didn't have," he told her, squeezing her gently before letting go.

"Ganta," she murmured, tears filling her eyes. "I love you too."

Ganta smiled sheepishly, a blush tinting his ivory cheeks before he turned to walk away.

Yatagarasu stepped into view as she watched Ganta leave. He gave her one of his award winning smiles, pushing his glasses back up after they slipped down his nose. His face was flushed, and he was sweating profusely.

Sonomi gave him a stiff smile then turned around to look at something more aesthetically pleasing at the moment. It sickened her to think about the things he did with Minatsuki. However, the girl seemed to be responding to his special brand of therapy with more than orgasms. The psychotic killer queen had become calmer and gentler. She had even given her brother a break and stopped being so abusive to him. The bizarre, incestuous relationship between them had dissipated as well and they were becoming more like a real brother and sister. Ganta was right in his conclusion that Yō would want to stay with his sister, particularly now.

"What are thinking so hard about out here?" he asked, standing beside her. He placed his hands on the thick decorative cement balustrade leaning forward so he could come into her line of view.

"Couldn't you have at least taken a shower before you came out here to talk to me?" she shot back crossly rather than answering his question.

"What? I was just working out," he replied defensively, not understanding her display of anger.

"Oh? Is that what you call it now? Therapy or counseling is no longer an apt description?" she muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Yatagarasu paused realizing what she was talking about. "Ohhh! That! No, I really was working out in my gym. You know, the one that your husband gets plenty of use out of while he's living in my house for free," he retorted feeling aggravated and offended by her unnecessary comments.

"Don't worry. We won't be living here much longer," she countered heatedly. She gasped when she realized she had let her big secret slip. Out of pure vindictiveness, she had intended to wait to tell him the day before they moved. It had been her intention to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"What? Why?" he asked, staring at her with his deep blue eyes widened in shock. He had not been expecting this. For some reason it had never occurred to him that they would move out.

"For the reason you stated earlier. We're tired of living here for free like stray puppies you decided to take in. Senji's a grown man and a good man. He wants to take care of me and our children like a husband should," she stated with a hint of venom in her voice.

"But I can take care of you. I want to take care of you," he said, moving closer to her and putting an arm around her waist.

Sonomi shifted away until his arm fell from her body. She offered him a pitying smile before saying, "But I'm not yours to take care of. I'm Senji's."

'Yeah and that fact really pisses me off sometimes,' Yatagarasu thought to himself. He pressed his lips together to keep from uttering those words. Watching her walk away, reasoning fled and he acted on the base animal instinct that overtook him. Reaching her in only a few steps, he spun her around to face him.

Sonomi was too shocked to make a sound when he seized her by the arms and smashed his lips against hers. She stood stiffly with her arms locked by her sides, her brain muddled and unable to form a coherent thought as he administered a bruising kiss to her lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her body trembling when he did not let her go.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time," he rejoined, sliding his arms around her shoulders to bring her body close to his.

Sonomi was still too stunned to move when he pressed his lips against hers gently this time. Her hands went to his waist, and she meant to push him away. Instead, they slid around his body until her arms encircled him. She could not seem to stop herself from responding to the tender kiss. Her lips separated when his tongue tentatively licked across her bottom lip to request entrance. Her arms tightened around him, pulling him even closer as he explored her mouth with erotic interest. He tasted like coffee and chocolate which were two of her favorite things. What the hell was going on? Why was she allowing this to happen? She felt compelled to kiss him, being forced beyond her own reasoning. The man had always maintained this magnetic and intriguing quality about him that she could never quite explain.

"You were meant to be mine, Sonomi. That's what you're feeling. It's what you've been feeling all this time," he whispered as if reading her mind.

"Wh-what? Wh-what are you t-talking about?" she stammered, her eyes meeting his. She wanted to pull away as he gently stroked her cheek before allowing his fingers to drift down to her neck. She could only imagine where they were headed next as her nipples reacted by drawing into stiff peaks with the thought.

"See how your body automatically responds to mine…to the slightest touches," he murmured, brushing his fingertips across the hard little knots that pressed against the thin material of her dress.

Sonomi closed her eyes, literally biting back the moan that attempted to escape her lips.

"Do you think the Wretched Egg and the branches of sin were the only experiments created? Hagire Rinichirō and his assistant Sorae Igarashi created all kind of human experiments in that lab. We're two of them," he informed her, releasing her when she paled from shock.

"Wait a minute…did you say Sorae _Igarashi_? Ganta's mother?" she inquired, completely bypassing the last revelation that she was a science experiment.

"Yes, his mother," he affirmed, taking her by the hand to lead her to sit down before she fainted.

Sonomi sank into the plush seat of the outdoor furniture that was better and more luxurious than what some people had in their homes. She held onto his hand like she was holding onto her tenuous grip on reality. It had finally sunk into her brain that he had told her they were human experiments.

"Haven't you ever found it odd that you have no memories of a childhood? There are only bits and pieces of memories that don't make any sense. You've never wondered about that?" he questioned her, touching her disturbingly white cheek with his fingertips.

"No. I assumed I had suffered some kind of trauma in childhood that blocked my memories. I was an orphan after all and – "

"You weren't an orphan. Your parents were killed when they would not give you up willingly. The people who were your so-called adoptive parents were researchers themselves who took you home to raise you and thereby observe how the experiment turned out," he explained, holding her close to him when he felt her body grow cold. She was going into a mild state of physical shock from the devastating disclosure of her past. Sighing heavily, he went on. "My parents, however, gave me up gladly so they could receive the big financial pay off promised to them. I suppose I can't complain too much. It was that money that sent me through medical school."

"But, Yata, I-I…" she stuttered and faltered, unable to form an intelligible sentence because of all of the thoughts bombarding her brain. "What…what were made for? You and I?"

"We were supposed to be breeders. When we were old enough, we would start producing babies made especially for their experiments. We were chosen because of our unique genetics. We exhibited the least amount of genetic predispositions toward major physical ailments such as cancer, heart disease, diabetes, and the like. They put a chemical receptor, a radar of sorts, within each of us that we would be drawn to each other, only wanting the other. Apparently, that part of their experiment did not work too well," he said with a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Yata, please stop talking. I can't bear to hear anymore," she whispered, placing her fingers over his lips.

Sonomi leaned against him feeling weak, tired, and confused. This was almost more than she could handle. That would explain her instant attraction to Senji. He looked a lot like Yatagarasu except for a variance in the shade of their eye color and the length of their hair. Not only did they have physical characteristics in common, they also had several personality traits, including quirks in common. She never could understand her immediate and instinctual hormonal reaction to either one of them until now.

"Pheromones," she muttered, standing up from the seat.

"What?" Yatagarsu blinked in confusion as he watched her walk away to stand a few feet from him.

"Oh, I was just thinking. It was quite simple yet ingenious really. They somehow manipulated the pheromones. Apparently Senji puts off the same 'scent' you do and that was why I was attracted him. Although he certainly has his other attributes," she murmured to herself with her back to him.

What else did they manipulate in their experiment? Was it possible that he and Senji were actually brothers? It would clarify so much. The questions kept coming, filling her brain and making her head ache. She would have to go to his library again and begin a search for answers. There had to be something in there that could tell her what she needed to know. Yatagarasu seemed to know a lot about their origins, but she did not want to talk to him anymore at this time. It was a shame the prison had been burned down. She was sure there would have been an archive in there somewhere. Tsunenaga Tamaki was the son of Hagire Rinichirō after all. Since he was performing experiments of his own with his father's lab rats, surely he would have all of that information stored somewhere.

"Dammit," Sonomi groaned, feeling as if she were banging her head against a brick wall. All of that would have to wait. At the present she needed pain medication and a nap to get over the shock of what she had just been told.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonomi planned on tearing apart the library to find any information she could to illuminate her past. To explain her actions to Yatagarasu, she told him she was organizing the library so it would be easier to find things. For very good reasons, she did not want his assistance with finding evidence about their past despite it concerning him just as much as it did her. Being around him frightened her after what he had told her. She did not want to give in to the temptation that pulled at her every time he was in her vicinity. It was unclear if the cravings had increased due to his revelation that could have planted a psychological enticement or because of the fact that being in close proximity to him for an extended length of time had awakened that yearning, that need for him, she was supposed to have had all along. She did not want to hurt Senji or destroy their marriage by succumbing to base animal instinct and having sex with the man who had literally been made for her.

Sinking down to her knees amid the pile of books, she looked around at the horrible mess she had made. In three days, Sonomi had taken down every book from every shelf, carefully thumbing through each page to discover written notes in the margins or papers that had been hidden within the pages. A few random photos and medical notes were found so she set those aside along with the books where they were found. She also found a family Bible that listed the family's heritage for the last one hundred years. That could prove to be useful. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she would have to admit she really had no idea what she was looking for. She could only believe that when she found it, she would recognize it.

The next day was spent searching for hidden panels or other hiding places. Sonomi tapped and knocked, poked and pried on everything in the library. Ganta and Yō even volunteered to help her because all of her constant banging was giving them headaches. They wanted to assist her with finding whatever she was looking for so that the house would be peaceful again. Yō found a hidden panel in one of the bookcases which seemed to be promising but its only contents were a stack of old papers that were so old the ink had almost faded away completely. She put them with her heap of items to go through with the thought that she could possible restore them or find some way to determine what information the papers contained.

On that last day of the week, Sonomi started replacing the books on the shelves, turning her lie into the truth by setting about categorizing them by content then by the author's name. She had just completed organizing the first of the tall, floor to ceiling bookcases when someone walked into the room. A sick feeling overwhelmed her when she recognized the footsteps as Yatagarasu's. They were alone in the house. Senji and Yō were at work; Minatsuki was somewhere; Ganta was in the garden with Akio; and the servants were taking a break until it was time to prepare dinner. Hearing his footsteps coming toward her, she clung to the rolling ladder hoping he was coming in to retrieve something from his desk and would soon leave.

"Are you all right?" Yatagarasu inquired, brushing his fingers across the back of her bare neck.

Sonomi bit her lip as excitement coursed through her veins and stimulated her body. She could feel the warmth of arousal settling in the pit of her belly before slowly spreading through her lower body. A gasp reluctantly left her lips when he freed her hair that had been held in a loose bun with pencils she had used as hair accessories.

"I'm fine," she answered him finally. She bit her lip to prevent another errant gasp from passing her lips when he immersed his hands in her thick brown hair.

"Sonomi," he murmured with his lips so close to ear they crazed the outer rim.

Grabbing the ladder with enough force to turn her knuckles white, Sonomi fought the urge to turn to face him and claim his lips in a passionate kiss. She wanted to kiss him, to touch him, and to feel him inside of her.

"Oh, god," she wheezed, when he fitted his body to hers. Her fingers ached from holding onto the ladder while his hands slid over her belly before moving downward.

"I know you want me. You have to want me. I'm yours. And you are mine," he whispered, pushing his hand between her legs.

"Stop, please," she begged, wishing she could make her body move to get away from him. She could feel him pulling up her dress with one hand while the other hand rubbed against her creating a delicious friction despite the separation from her womanhood with the layers of clothing.

Sonomi was shocked when he did not stop but instead pulled her tightly against him, pushing his erection against her behind. She moaned when his fingers slid under the elastic of her panties and between her warm wet folds to find the most sensitive part of her being. A yelp tore from her lips while he stroked the sensitive little numb hidden there.

"Doesn't it feel good?" he asked, stroking himself using her body.

"Y-yes, b-but w-we sh-shouldn't d-do th-this," she stammered, crying out when he pushed his erection against her hard. His panting was turning her on even more no matter how much she tried to force down the feeling. She felt his finger on his other hand tracing her lips before he slid it into her mouth.

"Suck on it," he commanded her gently, his breath coming in shaky inhales. He continued to move his hips, humping her backside to indulge in semi-autoerotic pleasure. When she sucked on his finger as ordered, he thrust his fingers on his other hand inside of her.

Sonomi was left helplessly clinging to the ladder, moaning from the carnal delight he sent rolling through her body in a tidal wave of pleasurable sensations. She pushed back into him, pressing her behind more firmly to his rigid manhood until they were both writhing and groaning from ecstasy. An unexpected orgasm wracked her body with pleasure while all of her squirming and moaning sent him over the edge as well.

Yatagarasu held onto her tightly waiting for the awesome pleasure to pass. He was not yet ready to release her from his grasp while the pleasant afterglow from their climaxes surrounded them.

"I'm sorry, Sonomi," he apologized, kissing her on the sensitive spot beneath her earlobe. "I couldn't help myself."

Sonomi was incapable of responding at all. The tears of shame flowed down her face. She had wanted it. Even if she could have stopped it, she would not have. She had to find answers, and she had to find them soon. If she did not, her marriage and her whole life would be ruined.

~\..'../~

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Senji asked her, looking down at their son who was now two years old. He smiled at his baby boy, stroking the child's head full of black curls. The child reminded him of Ganta with that hair. It was bizarre how the boys looked so much alike.

"I'm just not feeling well. I've been really tired lately," she answered without turning from staring out of the window in the living room portion of their suite.

She had been sleeping an excessive amount lately. The reason for her overwhelming fatigue was unclear. Holding the sneaking suspicion it was depression caused by her encounter with Yatagarasu, she decided to withhold even thinking about the possibility of pregnancy. She and Senji had wanted another child but her life had taken a sudden and complicated turn. She could not handle that right now.

"I'm looking for a house to a buy. We might just have to settle for an apartment to rent. We have the money. We just need to find a place," he said, kissing a chubby cherub cheek on his son.

"We can't leave yet," she responded with a determination that surprised and disappointed him.

"But why not?" he asked, sincerely not understanding.

A few months ago she could not wait to leave this place. At present, she had changed her mind and wanted to stay. Why? Women could be such endlessly bewildering and infuriating creatures.

"I want to find out what's going on with me," she replied sincerely. She meant she wanted to know more about her mysterious past, but she knew he would understand it as diagnosing the reason for her unexplained tiredness.

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm not sure."

As much as she wanted another child, the thought of being pregnant right now horrified Sonomi. She had to solve the puzzle of her genetic mutation before she created and possibly ruined another innocent life. Looking at Akio, tears swam in her eyes blurring her vision. She sat down by Senji, leaning her head onto his shoulder while she stroked the child's soft round cheek. He was growing up so quickly. Ganta was turning out to be the world's greatest big brother and an immense help with the active, playful child. She had no idea what she would do without him. Gazing at the other man who meant the world to her, she felt as if her guts were being eaten by the guilt that consumed her. With any luck, Yatagarasu would keep his distance from her until she found what she was looking for.

~\..'../~

* * *

"I think I've found something," Sonomi declared out loud to herself. Shaking her head, she could not help but wonder if this is how insanity begins. When people lose their minds, it starts with the small things. She had already endured several big, psychologically traumatizing events so she was well on her way. With a sardonic grin, she assured herself it was only natural that the small hints of insanity would be creeping in.

Sonomi began copying the notes from the margin of the book onto the document on the computer. She was typing all of the notes written in the books on the computer so she could copy and paste them later to organize the information as needed. It seemed all the material she needed was contained within these books. However, it had been placed in a random order and would need to be pieced together like a big jigsaw puzzle to make sense. She was so busy reading and typing she did not notice when another presence entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Senji asked, scowling when she jumped as if she were guilty of an unknown transgression.

She had been acting strange for a week, and he wanted to know what the hell was going on. She was withdrawn and quiet, spending most of her time in this damn library. Every time he touched her he could feel her body stiffen. Her kisses were rigid and devoid of emotion.

"Senji! You scared the hell out of me," she gasped, feeling as if her heart would beat through her ribcage.

"I can see that," he returned, glowering at her. What was she hiding? "What's going on with you? You've been acting so weird."

Sonomi exhaled loudly with frustration. She had not told Senji about anything. Keeping the revelation Yatagarasu made and their little sensual meeting from the other day a secret was really beginning to wear on her. Chewing on her lower lip nervously, she contemplated how she could explain everything to her husband.

"I found out I was a science experiment just like you. From the same lab even. You already knew Yatagarasu was supposed to be my husband. What neither of us knew was that he and I were genetically engineered to be together, specifically to produce babies for a batch of sick scientific studies," she paused briefly, watching Senji's Adam's apple bob up and down convulsively as he swallowed. Pressing forward, she decided it was best just to tell him everything – well, almost everything. "I'm sexually attracted to him and there's nothing I can do to stop it. They messed with our hormones to predispose us toward each other. I'm forced to desire him on a pure chemical level."

"Sonomi, what am I supposed to do with this information?" he queried, sinking down into one of the chairs in front of the desk. He was unable to meet her gaze as she stared at him defiantly.

"I don't know. I don't even know what the hell to do with it. I've been spent the last two weeks in here combing through ever damn book trying to find the clues to solve the mystery of my life. In the process, I might be able to fill in a few blanks from yours as well," she said, feeling her heart break. There was no way she could explain to him about the incident that took place in here a week ago. He already looked pale with shock and deflated from the disclosure that she truly was made for another man and might possibly leave him at any time to be with that man.

Senji's mind sped away like a runaway train on an endless track. It all made sense now why Yatagarasu was so determined to help them, to keep them close. The man had wanted his wife all along. He knew he should have never let his guard down to trust anyone. He had known better. Raising his eyes to look at his wife, he met the intent gaze of her bright hazel eyes.

"We need to leave. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. We have enough money for our own place. We can – "

"I can't. I want to know Senji. I want to know what I am," she said, turning her attention back to the computer.

"I'll tell you who you are. You're my wife. You're the woman I love. You're Akio's mother. You mean the world to Ganta and became his mother. You have a family who loves you. What the hell else do you need? What does it matter about your past?" he asked, moving around the desk to pull her out of the chair. "I don't care about your past because I'm in love with the person you are now. What matters more to you? A past you can't change or a future you can make happen?"

Senji was correct. Sonomi had gotten carried away with her obsession to find answers from her past. She was destroying her future by being so interested in her past. What did she hope to gain from it? What could she find out that would change anything? Absolutely nothing. All she stood to achieve was discovering more details that would hurt her thereby damaging her husband and her relationship with him. It would be best to leave the temptation of Yatagarasu, to get as far away from him as possible; to live her life with her husband and children somewhere else and forget about all of this. Sliding her arms around Senji, she decided to give up her counterproductive quest into the past.

"Take me away from here," Sonomi almost begged him. "Let's start our life together somewhere else. I love you and no one but you."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"You're leaving me," Yatagarasu stated more than asked.

"Yeah, I am," Sonomi answered resisting the temptation to be snarky.

It was obvious they were leaving because Senji and Ganta were loading up the rented truck with boxes of the few things they owned. Senji had found them a nicely furnished four bedroom house to rent. Today was moving day, and he was glad to see it had finally come. He leaned against the truck carefully watching the dark haired doctor he had once foolishly trusted. He wanted her to say good-bye to the man then he would be out of their lives. His objections had been kept silent because Dr. De Sade was responsible for saving her life and that of his child more than once and had helped save them all in the end. Regrettably, after that things got weird, well more so than usual, and it was time to leave. It was his turn to save his wife and his marriage. He tousled Ganta's hair, his new and unexpected 'son,' who was holding Akio.

"Good-bye, Yata," Sonomi murmured, staring at her sandal clad feet. Although a warm breeze surrounded her on the sunny spring day, she still felt chilled.

"Good-bye, Sonomi," he returned, pulling her to him for one last kiss.

Senji's face turn red as he watched, refusing to look away. He would step in if necessary should the kiss linger too long. When the doctor let his wife go after a brief kiss of farewell on the lips, he could breathe again. It even amazed him he had been able to hold his temper long enough not to kill the man. With any luck, this would be the last time they ever saw him.

* * *

_Five years later…_

Sonomi sat on the couch preparing to breastfeed her newborn daughter while eight year old Akio entertained his little brother, Haru, who had been born a year after they moved into the house. He had just celebrated his fourth birthday. She glimpsed at Ganta who was on the computer taking a practice test to prepare for his college entrance exams.

There was a knock on the door and she was relieved when Ganta jumped up from the computer to answer it. He had grown up to be tall and strong over the last five years, being in his early twenties at this time. She was proud of him for having the strength to continue on with his life and strive to make it better. Over the last several years, there had been a major explosion of information about the corrupt prison and how most of the prisoners that were incarcerated were actually innocent and had been falsely accused. Through the years, more and more prisoners were being vindicated and freed from their guilty verdicts with the new information being exposed. Ganta, along with Senji, had both been disclosed as being innocent. Where all the information was coming from they were not sure but they had a really good idea of whom the source could be.

"Mom! It's a package!" Ganta announced, setting the box down on the coffee table.

"Will you open it for me?" Sonomi requested, putting Megumi over her shoulder to burp her.

"Sure," he replied, pulling out the knife from his pocket.

Sonomi observed inquisitively as he cut the thick tape and opened the box to reveal its contents. There were several discs on top of a huge stack of papers. Ganta took one of the discs to the computer to load it up and see what was on it. They both watched with fascination a file opened up and began constructing an animated model of a DNA strand. Rather than using ten letter long medical terms, the traits represented by each gene were listed in plain terms. Everything from eye color to the mutant traits like the modified pituitary gland was listed. Once the strand was complete, a picture of Sonomi popped up.

"Oh, my god!" they both gasped. The program continued run, constructing the sequences for Senji, Yatagarasu, and many more people who were used for test subjects in the lab.

Sonomi went to the box and shuffled through the papers quickly. The top sheets contained the information she had begun to collect and the rest were the details she had not yet found. She and Ganta spent the day going through the wealth of material to unravel a mystery that left them breathless. All of the test subjects had been given a common mutation that linked them all. It could be likened to a family trait such as blood type; more specifically it was a genetic marker, a 'tag' that identified them all as science experiments from the lab of Hagire Rinichirō.

Sonomi stared at the paper that listed the family tree of Yatagarasu and Senji. Their names were listed side by side and they were identified as brothers. Her suspicion had been true. That explained so much. However, they had been purposely separated not only because of their different functions in the experiment but they were also supposed to be a case study in nature versus nurture as well.

Sonomi gasped, pressing her fingers to her mouth when she looked at the name below Yatagarasu's: Ganta. Pressing her hands to her stomach, she willed herself not to vomit when she looked at the mother's name because it was hers, not Sorae. How could that be? Rifling through the stack of papers, she found the doctor's notes detailing the conception of Ganta. He had been a test tube baby formed from the necessary components harvested from the young pubescent bodies of Yatagarasu and herself. He was the first of the many babies they were supposed to have. The genetic mutation of his branch of sin had been spliced to his DNA during his development as an embryo. Sorae had taken him to raise him as her own so he could be closely watched and monitored; just like Sonomi when her 'parents' who were lab assistants also had agreed to take her. When the Wretched Egg had found him years later and implanted the crystal within him, it had awakened the dormant modification.

"Oh, god," Sonomi murmured, crumpling the paper in her fist.

This was why she had given up her search for facts. She knew it would only bring more emotional hurt. These were the kinds of things she did not want to know. Turning anxious eyes to the computer screen, she watched in horror as a tree was drawn on the white background. Names began to appear on the branches. Ganta had stumbled across the information she had just read.

"NO!" she screamed lurching for the computer. She went for the power cord, snatching it out of the wall.

"Mom! What did you do that for?" he asked, his large gray eyes fixed on her face.

_Mom. _He had taken to calling her the maternal title out of respect and comfort. He also wanted to teach his little brothers to call her mom as well. It would have been too confusing for them if the person they viewed as their older brother called her by her first name. But it was true. She really was his mother.

Sonomi dropped to her knees, dissolving into tears. She did not want him to know because of how devoutly he had loved Sorae as his mother. She was not sure how he would take it knowing she was really his mother. The thought of him despising her made her sick. Although the fault of his origin was no more hers than his, sometimes it's difficult to make the human emotions understand hard scientific facts. She would rather not risk him hating her for a truth that did not matter anyway.

"We need to get rid of this stuff. We need to burn it. Help me, Ganta," she stated in a low, raspy voice. Her eyes were wild with fear and shock. She crawled across the floor, picking up the papers she had scattered to throw them in the box. Grabbing the papers in a desperate hurry, she did not care if she wadded them up because they were going to be destroyed anyway.

"Sonomi, stop it!" he yelled, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

Ganta held her tightly to keep her from moving until she calmed down. She was acting crazy, and it frightened him. He had already seen the information she was trying to withhold from him. When he told her so, he felt her body shudder before she released a mournful wail as the tears came.

"It's okay. I don't have any bad feelings toward either of you. I still love you, Mama," he whispered, calling her the more intimate term for mother.

Sonomi could not hold back the loud bawling that ensued afterwards. She wrapped her arms tightly around him trying to get herself under control before her wailing woke her other children from their naps and scared them.

"Do we tell Senji anything?" he asked her, once she calmed down.

"I honestly don't think he cares. He loves us no matter what. He's told us both that many times, right?" She squeezed Ganta's hand, glancing around at the mess in the living room. Papers were strewn everywhere, the desk chair had been tipped over, and discs were spread across the floor from where they had fallen off the desk.

"I'll gather up this stuff and take it outside to burn it," he told her, giving her a small hug before standing up.

...

When Senji arrived home after work, he found his little family outside by a roaring fire. It was a cool autumn evening so he wondered what they were doing outside despite the fire to warm themselves.

"Daddy!" Akio and Haru shrieked in joyful unison as they rushed to their father.

After greeting them with hugs and pats on the head, he went to his oldest 'son' next who was sitting beside Sonomi and Megumi. Once he had acknowledged him, he went to his two favorite girls who were bundled together under a blanket. He kissed his lovely wife who looked pale and a little upset. Taking the baby from her, he put his baby girl inside of his leather jacket to hold her close and keep her warm at the same time.

"What are all of you doing out here?" he asked, stroking his fingers across Sonomi's wan cheek. What the hell had happened today? Ganta had the proverbial deer in the headlights look on his face for some reason.

Sonomi took a deep breath to fortify her courage to tell him the truth, part of it anyway. "We received some news today. A box of files about our origins from the lab. I – "

"Sonomi, dammit!" Senji growled, shifting when the baby kicked his stomach. He imagined it had been much worse for his wife when Megumi was inside her body and would kick her. It was only a momentary distraction from his irritation with his wife.

"We burned it, Senji. We're out here warming ourselves by the fire made with a past we didn't want to know about," Ganta assured him, throwing another limb on the fire to make sure the discs melted. The papers had been used to start the fire initially so they had long since burnt up. "It was Mama's idea."

Senji picked up on the new use of _mama_ quickly. He shrugged his shoulders assuming it was because that was what the little ones called her, and Ganta had finally given in to do the same. A smile played at the edges of his lips as he looked at her. He knew her well enough to know that she had read some of the data and seen something that did not set good with her. But he would leave it alone. Whatever she had seen, she had regretted it so he did not want to make the psychological damage worse by fussing at her about it.

"So are you satisfied now? You're okay with the past being the past?" he asked, nuzzling his baby girl's soft silky head.

"Yep. A wise man once told me the past doesn't matter, only the future. The future will be what we make it. So far what we have made looks great, don't you think?" Sonomi queried, giving her husband a demure smile.

The future lay snuggled against his chest along with the three others poking sticks into the raging fire. At least the girl had potential of being a genius. If the other three survived without hurting themselves or others he would be pleased. His smile broadened with the thought. His boys had plenty of book smarts but what they lacked was common sense. However, his wife had always been that way and he loved her beyond reason. Yep, their future looked pretty good indeed.

The End!


End file.
